The strangest things
by Fred weasleys angel
Summary: Hermione has started her 7th year as head girl. The head boy is being nice even though he's in Slytherin. Will love blossom or will other things get in the way? Not DH compliant. POST-WAR !
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fanfic. It's one of my favourite pairings. I hope you like it as well. I have another fanfic as well so if you havn't read realising your love then please check it out ! You might also realise that I love to write fanfics about 7th year. I just prefer it cause it gives me more freedom to write different things cause they didnt do their 7th year. Now then ! **

**Disclaimer: hp belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling. On with the story... **

It was a typical summer day for Hermione Granger. She was at the Burrow with her second family, the Weasleys. Though they were like her real family now cause her parents had been killed by Death Eaters.

"Hey Mione do you wanna come down to the lake with us? We're going for a swim." shouted her best girlfriend Ginny Weasley. "Sure thing Gin, just let me get my bikini". She headed up the stairs and put on her bikini. She ran back down and headed out to the lake with Ginny.

When they reached the lake all the Weasley kids were down there. At the present moment Fred and George were trying to grab Ron to throw him into the lake. They eventually succeeded and they tossed him in. There was a big splash and everyone started laughing. Rons ears went red from embarrassment. That made them laugh more. "You're gonna pay for that!" he said to the twins. They just laughed at him.

They saw Hermione and ran over. It was the first time the twins had seen her since they arrived. "Hey Mione!" they greeted her. "Hello boys. Long time no see." she said grinning. Whenever she saw the twins they made her smile. They were like her big brothers.

"Wanna take a dive Mione?" asked Fred menacingly. "No thanks Fred. I'm good." She replied. "Well I don't think that will do," said George. With that Fred picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the lake. "Fred please don't do this. You know I'll hex your balls off." she giggled. "Ah you wouldn't do that to me Mione, but just to be sure I'll go in with ya." he said winking

He jumped in and pulled Hermione with him. When they came up they were both laughing hysterically. "I think I'm gonna have to castrate you now." she said through gasps. "Oh no George. I'm not gonna be able to have children. Your gonna have to carry on the famous Weasley twin charm on your own". Everyone burst out laughing again.

"Children, dinners on the table," shouted Mrs Weasley. Everyone started grabbing their stuff and running for the kitchen. Nobody wanted to miss Molly Weasley's famous dinner. The minute they sat down the boys started arguing about the mash. Apparently Fred won cause he got the bowl.

Ron got the bowl after Fred and he plopped a big lump of mash on his plate. Just as the bowl was passed to Hermione four owls appeared. Mrs Weasley got up and opened the wimdow to let this years Hogwarts owls in. Hermione took her letter and opened it. A shiny badge took her eye and she picked it up.

"Oh we'll done Hermione, you got head girl!" exclaimed Mrs Weasley. "Well done Mione, we always knew you'd get head girl." said the twins. "Thank you so much everyone," she said blushing. "I am so proud of you Hermione." cried Mrs Weasley. "You're so lucky Mione. You get your own dorms and everything." said Ginny.

Eveyone came over and hugged her. Ron lingered a little too long but she decided to let it slide. She knew he liked her but she didn't like him anymore. She had given up on Ron. They weren't meant to be. At the moment she didn't like anyone. Harry was the last to hug her.

"Well done Mione. We're so happy for you."

"Thank you Harry".

* * *

The next few weeks passed by quickly and it was time for the annual trip to diagon alley. The first shop they went into was Flourish & Blotts. It was Hermione's favourite shop. The smell of fresh parchment was one of her favourites. She could stay in that shop for a lifetime just looking at the books they stocked. But she knew she couldn't. She had other shops to go to. So she picked her books and paid for them.

They stopped for ice-cream and then they went to the twins shop. Their holiday was over as it was the peak time for Hogwarts customers. They went into the colourful shop and looked for the twins. "Looking for us are ya?" they asked as they snuck up behind her. "Maybe" she replied grinning. There laughter was infectious.

"Now why would the Hogwarts Head Girl be looking for pranking items?" asked Fred laughing. "I'm merely figuring out what I'm going to be dealing with this year".

"I suppose that's a fair excuse. But I still think your a prankster at heart," said George with a twinkle in his eyes. "Whatever you say boys". She saw the rest of the Weasleys leaving so she said goodbye to the twins and followed.

They got back to the house and Mrs Weasley started making dinner. There was a loud pop and the twins appeared in the living room. "Hey guys. What are you doing here?" asked Ginny. "Can't two boys come back to their mums for her delicious dinners?" replied George. "Whatever. Dinner won't be ready for ages though, so do you wanna play a game?" asked Hermione excitedly. "Sure thing Mione. Is everyone brave enough for truth or dare with the infamous Weasley twins?" said Fred with a smirk. "You bet we are," replied hermione bravely.

"So who's going first?" asked Ron. "I'll go first." volunteered Hermione. "Ah.. Ginny truth or dare?"

"Dare," said Ginny bravely. "I dare you to... Run around the yard shouting 'I want to marry a tree' at the top of your voice," said Hermione laughing. "That's easy Mione" grinned Ginny. So that's what Ginny did. She earned a few strange looks from her mother in the process.

They played for a while until they were called for dinner. At 10 o'clock the twins went back to their apartment above the shop. The rest of them went to bed at 11 cause they were heading to Hogwarts the next day. The train would leave at 11 and knowing Mrs Weasley, she'd have them up at six to get ready.

As they had predicted they were woken at six o'clock for breakfast. Most people only wanted a slice of toast, but Mrs Weasley insisted they have a good healthy breakfast, so she forced pancakes down their throats. When she was satisfied they had eaten enough she let them get ready. They packed their bags and made their way to kings cross at 10 o'clock.

By the time they were through the barrier it was 10:50, and Mrs Weasley rushed them onto the train after giving them each a kiss. They left the station at 11 o'clock sharp and they found a carriage with Luna and Neville so they sat down. "How was your summer guys?" asked Hermione. "It was great Hermione. My dad and I went searching in Sweden for Crumple Horned Snorkacks." she said in her dreamy voice. "Very interesting Luna" said Hermione kindly.

"I just stayed with my gran. Pretty boring I know." said Neville sadly. "Oh Nevill I'm sure youre Gran is lovely. I've gotta go to the heads compartment. I'll see you guys at Hogwarts" said Hermione. She ran out the compartment door and down the hall. If she was being honest she was excited to see who the Head Boy was. As long as it wasn't Malfoy she would be okay.

She got to the compartment, took a deep breath, and opened the door. There was already someone in there when she entered. The boy turned around to face her. He was tall and skinny, with black messy hair and bright blue eyes. She definitely recognised him but she couldn't put her finger on his name. She could however, see that he was a Slytherin because of his robes.

"So this is the famous Hermione Granger. I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting?" he said. Though she would never admit it aloud, he had a very sexy voice. "I've seen you I just can't remember your name".

She cursed herself. _Fuck!__ Real smooth Hermione._

"Well then I might as well tell you my name. Theodore Nott, but everyone calls me Theo," he said smiling. "Now I know who you are. You're one of Malfoy's friends aren't you?" Hermione questioned coldly. "Yes," he sighed, "I am one of Draco's friends but I'm not like him. I don't hold a grudge against someone because of their blood status. Whether your muggle born or pureblood means nothing to me. So if you don't piss me off we should get on just fine" he said smiling the whole time.

"Ok Theo. But dont't expect me to play nice with you. It takes a while to earn my trust and if you lose it then it's gone forever."said Hermione. "Okay. I guess I can live with you not liking me forever" he quipped. Hermione sat down and pulled out a book.

After a long silence Theo spoke up. "Why do you read so much?" he asked her, curiosity evident in his eyes. "I never really asked myself that. I guess I just like to make sure I have enough information," she replied. He just nodded and returned to his own book.

They got to Hogsmeade and took the carriages to Hogwarts. The feast was pretty uneventful, the usual speech and announcement of the head students. Ginny winked at Hermione when she saw the Head Boy, as if to say '_have fun sharing a dorm with him'_. Hermiome just glared at Ginny and finished her dinner.

After the feast, Professor McGonagal showed them to their dorm. "The password is treacle tart," she informed them. They said the password and walked in. The walls were gold and silver, and there were two love seats, one red and one green in front of a huge fire. There was a bookshelf in the corner full to bursting with books.

Hermione went to see her room. There was a queen size bed, a bookshelf, a huge wardrobe and a door leading t the bathroom she would be sharing with Theo. She was so tired she put on her pyjamas and climbed into bed.

* * *

**Well there's chapter 1! It's much longer then the chapters in my other story. I highly recommend the story The Bracelet by AkashaTheKitty. It's really good! Please vote in my poll on my profile. I'll try to get chapter two up as fast as possible **


	2. Chapter 2

******Hey guys. Did you like the last chapter ? I'd love to hear your feedback and reviews so please PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON ! I will answer as many as possible.**

******Disclaimer: you know the drill ! HP belongs to JK Rowling (she's so lucky)**

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and ready for work. It was only seven so she decided to take a shower. She knocked on the door to make sure Nott wasn't in there, walked in and took off her pyjamas. Hermione hopped into the shower and turned it up to a high heat. If there was one thing Hermione loved in the morning, it was a hot shower.

When she finished, she wrapped a towel around herself and started to dry her bushy hair. Thankfully Lavender had informed her of a spell to straighten her hair, and she made sure she always used it. There was nothing wrong with looking your best now was there? She finished her hair, put on her uniform, grabbed her books and headed down to breakfast.

When she arrived at the great hall there was barely anyone there. A handful of Hufflepuffs, around fifteen Slytherins and Ravenclaws combined and three first year Gryffindors. She sighed deeply and sat down in the middle of the Gryffindor table. It was useless hoping to see Harry and Ron before at least nine.

It was half eight when she finished her breakfast so she strolled up to the Gryffindor common room to meet Ginny. As she was going up the moving staircases, Ginny came walking down. "Hey Mione, up early as usual I see," she greeted, smirking at the last part. "Of course I am Gin it's the first day of classes this year," squealed Hermione excitedly. "Typical Mione, excited about classes and homework," she replied giggling.

By the time Ginny was finished her breakfast it was almost time for class to start. Harry and Ron hadn't been seen anywhere so she went to the dungeons alone. She was the first one at the potions room door so she stood outside and waited for Professor Slughorn to let her enter. Much to her dismay, she saw Pansy Parkinson and her clique walking down the steps and knew it was trouble. '___Great, here's Parkinslut to make my morning miserable' _she taught angrily.

"Well if it isn't the Mudblood," she said viciously. "Good morning to you too Parkinson," Hermione replied icily. "Hey girls, looks like the Mudblood got her feelings hurt," she said smirking. To make her situation worse, Malfoy came with his goons. "Well well boys, looks like we've stumbled upon a show" he smirked.

She looked at who was there. Parkinson, the Greengrass sisters, Malfoy, Zabini and Nott. Nott stared at her, but she couldn't make out his feeling as he had a mask blanking his emotions from everyone else. She looked at him, almost pleading with him to help her.

He noticed but he didn't do anything to help her. She wouldn't say it but it stung. I mean he is the Head Boy, he should at least tell them off for disrespecting the Head Girl. But he just stood there behind Malfoy, doing absolutely fuck all to help her.

"Look Parkinslut, I don't have time for your insults. So why don't you go shag Malfoy in a broom closet okay?" bit Hermione haughtily. Pansy looked murderous but lucky for Hermione, Harry and Ron appeared just as Slughorn opened the door.

* * *

"Right, welcome back seventh years. You are the lucky few who have made it to advanced level potions but I must warn you however, it will not be a walk in the park. Some may find it easier then others but you will all find it challenging." announced Professor Slughorn merrily.

He looked down at the class expecting to get a reaction. He didn't get one. Everyone just stared at him. "Okay class, let's crack on with the lesson. I have paired you up with partners so there will be no need for you to pick your own".

All he got as a response was a group groan.

"The pairs are as follows; Potter and Malfoy, Weasley and Parkinson, Longbottom and Daphne Greengrass, Brown and Astoria Greengrass, Zabini and Patil and Granger and Nott". Hermione sighed and went to sit next to Nott. He just looked at her as she sat down.

"Alright students, these are your partners for the year. No exceptions," the Professor told them. He got the same response as the last time, a groan. Hermione wasn't too upset. '___After all,'_ She thought, ___'I could have been stuck with Malfoy or Parkinslut'. _She took out her potions book and layed it on her desk in front of her.

"Okay, today we will be revising from last year so we will be making 'The Draught of Living Death'. It's on page 165 of your textbooks so start away". With that, Slughorn sat down at his desk and watched the proceedings. Hermione opened her textbook to page 165 and went to the storeroom for the ingredients.

She stood beside Harry while gathering her ingredients. "Harry I feel so sorry for you," she whispered. "I know, I got the worst pairing. Of all people it had to be ___Malfoy!_" he huffed incredulously. "I'm sorry Harry, and poor Ron as well, stuck with Parkinson," she said. "I know, I don't know how the poor guy will survive, it's hell on earth basically," he said, completely serious. Hermione laughed as she went back to her table with her hands full of ingredients.

"Right Granger, you cut the Sophophorous Bean and the Valerian root and I'll add the asphodel and wormwood," ordered Nott. Hermione immediately began work. Between the two of them they made a good team, by the end they had produced a near perfect potion. Professor Slughorn said they had made the best potion in the class.

They were instructed to pack up and wait for the bell to ring and when it rang they all rushed out to go to their next respective classes. For Hermione it was arithmancy. She loved arithmancy, she loved the challenge of it. She loved doing the calculations and seeing what her results were.

* * *

The rest of the day flew by in a haze for Hermione. She had been paired with Zabini in arithmancy and runes. He wasn't so bad. He had his ideals but at least he tried to keep them to himself. If it was Malfoy she was sure she'd be dead tired from trying to strangle him. She put her bag in the common room and went down to dinner, meeting Harry, Ron and Ginny at the entrance hall.

Hermione was stuffed after dinner and if she ate another bite she would probably burst. She said goodbye to her friends and went to do her homework in the common room. She grabbed her bag from her room and sat on the squishy, red love seat to start her history of magic. Hermione had to write a 2 foot essay on goblin rebellions.___ 'Seriously, why can't they just resolve it already? What's with all the rebellions?' _she thought aloud.

As she was muttering to herself, Nott came in. "Well well Granger, have you lost your mind already? I doubt it's a good sign if the Head Girl is muttering to herself. We should take you to Madam Pomfrey." he said smirking. "Oh give it a rest Nott, I'm doing my homework," snapped Hermione. "Jeez, I was only teasing Granger. Don't be so touchy". With that he headed up to his room.

About a half hour later she finished her history of magic essay and after that she started her ancient runes. She did her homework for another hour and then started packing away her things. While she was putting her books in her bag, Nott came down the stairs and walked out the portrait hole. She scowled at his retreating figure, zipped her bag and went up to her room.

She put on her pyjamas and collapsed onto her bed. She was tired but she didn't even know why. It was only the first day of classes and she didn't have any strenuous Head Girl duties yet. Why was she tired? Maybe she hadn't slept long enough the night before? She was up really early to get ready for d next day. She decided to go to bed earlier tonight and not get up as early in the morning.

She put her head on the pillow and fell asleep almost instantaneously.

* * *

The next morning was the same as the last for Hermione. She got up, washed and straightened her hair, put on her uniform and walked down to breakfast. She sat down at the table next to Ginny and grabbed a slice of toast. "Morning Mione," said Ginny sleepily. "Morning Gin. Will you pass the fruit bowl please?"

She passed her the fruit bowl and Hermione took out an apple.

"Is that all your going to have for breakfast? You'll starve!" exclaimed Ginny, "At least have a slice of toast".

"Really Gin, I'm not that hungry," said Hermione. "Alright I'll let you get away with it this time, but next time I will shove a slice of toast down your throat".

She really could be dramatic when she wanted. "I've got to start going to class, I'll see you later Ginny," she said, leaving the core of her apple on the table and going to get her books.

As usual she was the first to class so she went in and sat down patiently waiting for the rest of the class to arrive. They slowly started to file in and take their seats and Hermione saw Zabini walk in and sit down next to her. "Granger," he said coldly. "Zabini," she replied quietly. The sat in silence waiting for Proffessor Babbling to arrive.

The Proffessor ran into the classroom a few minutes later. "Sorry I'm late class," she breathed out. She was heaving for breath and it was obvious she had run a long way. "So for today's class were going to start a project. You and your partner will be working on this project for the rest of the term so I expect them to be perfect".

She received a groan in return for her statement but she ignored the reaction and continued. "Your assignment is this; I will give each pair one of Shakespear's plays. You will translate it into rune and you have the whole term to do it. You may begin immediately".

She handed each group their assignments and returned to her desk, taking a much needed drink of coffee. Hermione picked up the assignment and looked at the title. It was ___Romeo & Juliet._ Hermione smiled to herself, it was her favourite play by Shakespeare.

"Why are you smiling Granger? This assignment is awful. It'll take us forever," Zabini complained. "Yes it will take forever but it's my favourite. The idea of two forbidden lovers both dying for each other makes my heart melt." said Hermione wistfully.

"Yeah, it's one of my favourites too, but it's really long and it will take weeks. Why couldnt we get one of the shorter ones that would only take a few days at most?" he whined childishly. "Look Zabini, there is nothing we can do about it now. She obviously thinks we are capable of doing it so we should really be flattered." Hermione explained sternly.

"Alright Granger, let's get started". They each took a page and started translating. By the end of class they had four pages done. They agreed to meet in the library after dinner and got up to walk to potions together. By the time that Hermione and Blaise got to the dungeons there was a lot of the students there already.

"Hey Mione, why were you walking with Zabini?" asked Ron. Hermione noticed a flick of jealousy pass through his eyes but it disappeared as fast as it came so she let it slide. "Oh we both had potions after runes so we were just coming down at the same time," explained Hermione. She didn't fail to notice the look of relief pass across Ron face.

The door was opened and the seventh years flooded in. She sat in her seat and Nott sat next to her. Professor Slughorn told them they would be making amortentia and Hermione paled when she heard this. So did everyone else but she didn't notice. The only thing she did notice was that she would be in love with Nott for a while. The thought almost made her sick.

Apparently Nott was thinking along the same lines as Hermione because he looked at her and sighed, resigned to his fate. He took his book and went to get the ingredients and when he came back he put the ingredients on the table and divided them up equally. He gave Hermione the rose thorns and peppermint and he kept the ashwinder eggs and moonstone. They worked in an akward silence and added the ingredients at the appropriate times.

As it was brewing, Hermione smelled her favourite smells, fresh cut grass, fresh parchment, spearmint toothpaste and some other appealing smell. She didn't know what it was but it smelt like cologne and it was really nice. She didn't realise that Nott was smelling apple pies, cherry blossoms and a vanilla strawberry smell.

"Right class, each of you add a strand of your hair to your potions, stir it four times clockwise and six times anti-clockwise and then take a vial each," explained Slughorn. Hermione pulled a pice of hair from her jumper and threw it into the potion. Nott did the same and the potion hissed. Hermione stirred it clockwise for times and Nott stirred it anti-clockwise six times. It was finally done. Neither one wanted to drink it but they knew they had to or they'd fail. And failing was not an option for Hermione.

Nott made the first move. He scooped some potion into his vial and Hermione nervously followed his lead. She really didn't like the idea of being in love with a Slytherin but she reminded herself that it was only temporary and it wasn't real love. "Bottoms up Granger," said Nott, pulling her out of her thoughts. He slugged it down and she did the same. At first she felt a tingling feeling and then her mind went blank and one thought took over all others. Theodore Nott.

Next to her Theo was feeling the same way. At the same time they looked at each other and they just stared at each other for a minute. They barely registered Ron snogging the brains out of Pansy, or Harry and Draco having a very hot kiss. They only had eyes for each other. Then it was like a switch flicked in their heads and within seconds their lips were moulded together.

It was like fireworks being blown up and the passion was immense. Their lips moved together in perfect sync and they barely came up for air. When they did come up for air they stared at each other again. Nott stood up and took her small, lithe hands in his big ones and pulled her up.

She stood up, pressed her lips to his and wrapped her hands around his neck. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her flush against him. They stayed like this for a while until he pushed her up against the table. He lifted her up and sat her on the desk and She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. He stopped snogging her and started on her neck and she tilted her head to give him full access to her neck.

He started licking her ear and she shivered. He breathed in and smelled the vanilla strawberry smell again and he realised it was Hermione's hair. As he was doing this, Hermione was also realising the nice smell she had got earlier was in fact his cologne. She didn't look into this too much at the moment as she was a bit distracted by his lips.

He started kissing her neck and got down to her collarbone when she moaned in pleasure. This made him want to keep going but Professor Slughorn decided it was time for the antidote. He pulled them apart, gave them each a vial and made them drink it. When the amortentia wore off she looked at Nott and felt her cheeks blazing in embarrassment. Thankfully the bell went and she grabbed her bag, running out the door as fast as she could.

* * *

******Well there's chapter two. I know it's long but I wanted it to be that way. Tell me what you think. Vote in the poll on my page and read my other story as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

******Hey everyone! How you liking the story? Well I'm really enjoying writing it so I hope your enjoying reading it as well.**

******Disclaimer: HP belongs to the amazing JK Rowling**

That was officially the most embarrassing day in Hermione Jean Granger's life. She went straight to her history of magic class without looking or speaking to anyone, sat down at her usual seat and took out her books. The door opened and a few more students came in but unfortunately for her, Nott was one of them. They looked at each other and blushed bright red.

Professor Binns floated through the chalk board in his usual ghostly fashion. "Okay class, take out your books and open to page 51," he said in his boring, monotone voice. They took out their books and did as they were told. They read for a while and then Professor Binns told them they would be working in pairs. Everyone got up to pick someone when he stopped them.

"I have taken the liberty of pairing you up myself," he explained. It turned out that all the pairs were the same as potions, so naturally Hermione started blushing again. She gathered her books and went to sit next to Nott, who stared at his desk like it was going to move if he looked away. He coughed awkwardly after a few minutes and glanced up at her.

"Er... Look Granger, I don't want it to be awkward... You know... After potions.." he said sheepishly. "Er... Sure," replied Hermione akwardly. "Alright class, your assignment is simple. Find out everything you can about a person of your choice. You will do this between you and you have three weeks. You may begin," said Professor Binns. When he was satisfied that his class knew what they were doing, he started reading.

"So... Um... Who do you want to do?" asked Hermione shyly. "What about Dumbledore?" suggested Nott. "Yeah, that would be good. I could get loads of stuff off Harry!" exclaimed Hermione and she really seemed excited. "So do you wanna meet in the library at seven?" he asked her. "Oh sorry I can't, I'm meeting Zabini tonight for our runes homework. We have to start straight away cause its gonna take us weeks to do it" she explained. "Okay, what about tomorrow night?" "That would probably be okay".

The bell rang and they headed out to lunch. Hermione sat down next to Ginny and across from Harry and Ron. She blushed again at the memory of potions class and she couldn't make eye contact with Harry or Ron. She knew for a fact that she and Nott were one of the last to get the antidote, which means almost the whole class saw what happened. That would probably explain Ron's hurt and angry expression.

"So Mione, you looked like you enjoyed potions class." he said sourly. "Look Ron, you know as well as I do that that was the potion," she said angrily. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened in potions this morning?" asked Ginny. Hermione briefly explained that they were making amortentia.

Ginny just looked at her knowingly, she knew what was wrong now. Ron stood up and walked out of the hall just as Nott was walking in so Ron decided shoved him and glare in true Ron fashion. Nott stood up and shoved Ron back harder. "What's your fucking problem Weasley?" he asked angrily. "You better fucking stay away from Mione," Ron growled. Nott smirked, "Why Weasley? You afraid I have a better chance then you? Because last time I checked I was the one to get her to moan in pleasure, not you".

That was the last straw for Ron. He drew back his fipunched aimed for Nott's nose. But Nott was too fast and he ducked. He punched Ron in the stomach and pushed him to the floor. "You listen hear Weasley, and you listen real good. You don't tell me what to do, I do what I want". He hissed and stalked out of the hall storming up the stairs.

Hermione ran over to Ron. "Are you okay?" she asked concerned. "Yeah Mione I'm fine". "You do know that the whole thing was your fault don't you?" scolded Hermione. "My fault? How is it my fault?" he asked incredulously. "Because you shoved him first." she answered crossly.

"Oh yeah that's right, I should have known you'd stand up for your new boyfriend". With that he stalked off. "He really is a drama queen isn't he?" said Ginny shaking her head. "I know he is. And Nott isn't my boyfriend before you get any ideas into your head. It was just a potion," said Hermione looking pointedly at her red headed friend. Ginny just giggled in response to the accusation.

* * *

The rest of the day flew by for Hermione and before she knew it, it was dinner time. She sat betwen Ginny and Harry to eat her dinner because Ron was glaring daggers at her from across the table and she was pointedly ignoring him. She checked her watch and saw it was quarter to seven so she finished her dinner and started to get up from the table.

"Where are you going Mione?" asked Harry. "She's probably going to snog her new boyfriend," Ron said scowling. "Ron just fuck off and get a life. Stop being such an asshole and move on. And I'm actually meeting Blaise in the Library for our runes project if you really must know". She was aware of everyone staring so she stormed out of the hall and got her runes books.

She was five minutes early so she sat down at a table and waited. At seven sharp, Zabini walked in and sat down across from her. "So Granger, nice stunt in the hall. Didn't think you'd snap at your best friend," he smirked. " I really don't wanna talk about it," she sighed. "Ok, just saying. Doyou wanna get started then?" he asked after a few seconds. "Sure," she said curtly. They got up and went to the runes section and gathered a few advanced translation books. They set them down on the table and got to work straight away.

After a few hours of translating in near silence, Zabini asked her the question she least wanted to be asked. "Did you enjoy potions class today Granger?"

"Why would you want to know that Zabini?" she questioned suspiciously. "Just wondering."

"Well obviously I did as I was under the effects of the potion."

He smiled. "Obviously you enjoyed it during the event but what about after? Do you enjoy what you felt now?" she was gaping at him. "Well...I...er...no," she spluttered. "Well I guess I got my answer then. I thought as much," he laughed. They sat in silence for another few minutes before asked her another question. "What did you smell?"

___'Why does he want to know all this?' _she thought.

"I smelled fresh cut grass, new parchment, spearmint toothpaste and..." she blushed, remembering it was Nott's cologne that she had smelled. "Come on Granger, spill the beans, I know there's one more," he teased. She wasn't gonna tell him what it was but she thought she could tell him what it smelled like. Surely he wouldn't know what it was.

"Fine. It was like a mix between grapefruit, mint, rose, amber, white woods and Patchouli. It smelled really nice," she explained. He thought for a few minutes before his face adorned the famous Slytherin smirk. "That's Paco Robanne One Million. And guess who owns that cologne," he said smirking even more. "I don't know who owns it so please just tell me," begged Hermione.

"Come over here and I'll tell you." he said smiling smugly and patting the chair next to him. Hermione sighed but stood up and went to the other side of the table anyway. "Happy? Now will you please just tell me who owns this cologne?" she said crossly. To her surprise he leaned closer to her. "Have you guessed yet?" Hermione was confused. "How am I suppose to guess? You havn't told me who it is," she hissed angrily.

He moved closer again. Why was he doing that? "What about now? Surely you'll get it now," he asked again. "No. Stop fucking with me Zabini." she growled. "Just breath Granger". So she did. She took in a big breath through her nose. And then she smelled it. That overpowering smell. When he saw the awestruck look on her face he smirked wider. "Finally figured it out Granger?" he asked smugly. "Yes, why are you wearing Nott's cologne?"

He laughed. "But you see my fair maiden, it is not I that is wearing Theo's cologne, but Theo that is wearing my cologne," he said, his finger stroking her face gently. Hermione was shocked beyond comprehension. Had she really smelled Zabini's cologne in the amortentia? What did this mean? "Er... What did you smell?" she asked, trying hard to change the subject. "I smelt treacle tart and this mix of roses, woods and blackcurrent," he said honestly. Hermione blushed, that mix of smells was her perfume, ___Trèsor _midnight rose by Lancòme.

"I'm guessing you know what that is by the way your blushing." he said calmly. "Eh... Yeah... It's er... My perfume," she stuttered. By now she wished the floor would open up and swallow her. "Oh...er... Okay," he said, and she didn't fail to miss the slight tint on his cheeks. "I think we should call it a night," said Hermione awkwardly. "Yeah, it's getting late," he agreed.

Hermione was walking out the library door when Blaise grabbed her arm. "Can I walk you back to your common room? I mean, it's not safe for a beautiful girl to be wandering the halls by herself this late" he said quickly. Hermione just nodded and continued walking, trying to hide her blush as he called her beautiful.

When they got to the common room door, Blaise caught her by the arm again. "Night Hermione," he whispered. "Night Blaise," she replied breathily. He leaned in a bit, as if to kiss her, but pulled back again. Hermione watched him turn the corner before entering her common room.

* * *

When Hermione entered the common room, she went straight up to her room. She threw her bag on the ground and sat down on her bed. Tonight was a shock to say the least. How could she have smelled Zabini'scologne? And to make matters worse, he had smelled her perfume.

She had always believed the old tale that when you smelled amortentia you would smell the scent of your true love. But that was all it was, an old wives tale. It wasn't true was it? Was Zabini her true love? He couldn't be because he was a pureblood and she was a muggleborn. The pieces just didn't fit the puzzle no matter what way she tried to shove them in.

She had always thought that she loved Ron. And in fact she had loved Ron for years. But he had lost her love last year when he started dating the Gryffindor slut Lavender Brown. It had hurt Hermione so much to see him snogging her all over the place everyday. She had cried for days over him but then she realised asked herself what was the point of crying over some guy? There was plenty of guys out there.

She looked at her alarm clock and it was ten thirty so she put on her pyjamas and climbed into her comfy bed. She sat for a while, thinking over the days events. She had to admit, it was one of the strangest days of her life.

* * *

******So ? Tell me what you think about my little twist? I bet nobody expected that ! Don't forget to click the review button. It will really make my day. Every review is like a rainbow to me. It makes me smile to know you took the time to review **


	4. Chapter 4

******Hi everybody! Thank you to all the nice reviews I've gotten ! I really appreciate them !**

******Disclaimer: JK Rowling is the proud owner !**

When Hermione woke up the next morning she felt strange. She didn't know what was happening with her life. She had found out some shocking things yesterday and she had done some shocking things. In short she was shocked.

She soldiered on though and went for a shower, put on her uniform and went down for breakfast. She sat on her own and picked on her scrambled eggs cause she didn't feel very hungry. Ginny sat down next to her and shovelled food onto her plate. "Are you feeling okay Hermione? Your not going anorexic are you?" she asked worriedly.

Hermione nearly choked on her eggs. "Ginny! Are you insane?". "Well sorry, I just thought that since you are always picking on your food that maybe you were sick," she explained. "Trust me Ginny, I'm not anorexic. I just have a lot on my mind." said Hermione. "Would you care to share your burden?" she asked hopefully.

"No Ginny, I don't feel like telling you right now" said Hermione glumly. "Okay, but if you need to talk then promise you'll come to me," said Ginny. "Yes Gin, I promise".

"Good, now seriously, eat some breakfast or I will be forced to shove the eggs down your throat. Don't think I forgot my promise." threatened Ginny. Hermione just giggled at her crazy friend.

It felt good to laugh so she picked up her fork and shovelled down her eggs. This apparently pleased Ginny, as she stopped staring at her and started to eat her own breakfast. Hermione said goodbye to her friend and went to get her books but on the way out of the hall, someone tripped her. She fell forward but was caught mid flight by a strong pair of arms.

"Steady up there Granger," said the unmistakable voice of Blaise Zabini. She looked up and blushed at her position. He noticed her blushing and stood her up straight but his hands lingered on her arms for a while longer. He stepped closer to her, leaning in and her heart rate picked up. Surely he wouldn't try anything in front of everyone would he?

He brought his lips to her ear and whispered to her, "Next time you need help with anything, just call me". He walked off to the Slytherin table and winked at her and that was when she saw that Nott was walking behind him. She smiled at him but he just looked glum and angry. She wondered to herself, '___why would he be glum on such a lovely day?'_

She decided to let it slide and just ask him later at the meeting. They had organised meetings for every Wednesday cause it was the best thing to do as it was the middle of the week. She walked up to her room, grabbed her bag and headed to transfiguration. It was one of her favourite classes.

Even though she had been doing it since she was eleven, it still left her in awe how you could change one thing to another. You could even change people. She knew it was childish, but she couldn't help it. If anyone found out though she would be so embarrassed. What would they say if they found out the bookworm Granger was in awe of transfiguration.

She walked into the classroom and sat down and the others weren't far behind her. To her utter horror and surprise, she saw Zabini walking towards her. He sat down in the chair next to her and smirked. She didn't fail to notice the pained look pass across Nott's face but she couldn't understand why a pained expression pass across his usually emotionless face?

It was strange to get any flicker of emotion to pass across his face, but for two pained expressions to pass across his face in one day, it must be a record or something. She was going to ask Zabini, but she decided against it. "What you thinking about Granger?" he asked suddenly.

The question threw her off so she decided to tell the truth. "I was just wondering why Nott looks so glum". Blaise looked just as confused as she was. "I hadn't really noticed he was glum. He's so good at masking his emotions, not many people notice emotion in Theo," he explained.

Professor McGonagal walked in and greeted her class. Hermione tried to pay great attention to what she was saying but couldn't help think about Nott. She kept wondering why he was so glum. It puzzled her to no end but she didn't dwell on it for two long. Zabini tapped her shoulder to pull her from her thoughts.

"Granger I dunno if you were paying attention very well but we were set an assignment. We have to learn and perform ___melofors, _the charm that turns your head into a pumpkin" he explained. "Oh that's great, but how can we do that without partners?" said Hermione curiously. "Eh yeah, that's the thing. The person your sitting next to is your partner. For the year." he added quickly to the end.

She just looked at him and nodded. He looked away. She just sighed and took a deep breath. And then she smelled it. The cologne. He was wearing it again today. She would never admit it, but she actually liked the smell of it. He noticed her nose in the air and guessed what she was doing.

"Well Granger I'm glad you noticed that I'm wearing MY cologne" he said, putting emphases on the word 'my'. "You know," he continued, "It is often referred to as '___the chick magnet'_, but I never believed it. Until now" he whispered in her ear. She blushed as he said this. She wasn't used to being flirted with by a boy. Especially one as good looking as Zabini.

Oh My God! Had she just called Blaise Zabini ___good looking? _Was she losing her mind? Before she could dwell on it for much longer, the bell rang. She gathered her books and headed to charms, not even wait for Harry and Ron.

She sat down in charms and Ron sat down on her left. She really didn't want him to sit next to her cause he was probably going to scold her for even speaking to Zabini. To make matters worse, Zabini sat on her right. This was going to be an interesting charms class for Hermione Granger.

* * *

Zabini saw Ron on her left and smirked. Hermione knew this was bad news. She knew that he was going to do something to fuck with Ron's mind. She was just hoping it wouldnt be too bad.

First he put his hand around her chair and leaned into her to whisper '___'sweet nothing's' _in her ear. Oh the irony! instead he whispered in her ear, "Can you smell my cologne? Cause I can smell your perfume. And I like it". Hermione blushed. This was the first time a boy had flirted with her. Ever.

"You have no idea what your perfume does to me. It makes me want to be near you," he continued. Hermione could feel the heat rising up her face. She also noticed Rons ears turning a similar shade of red. She didnt miss the pained expression return to Nott's face but it appeared that Zabini didn't notice any of this. He just kept going.

"Does this give you goosebumps? Does it make you shiver?" he breathed on her neck while rubbing her arm. It did have the desired effect though and Zabini knew it. She could feel him smirking into her neck. At this point Ron was shaking with restrained anger. She thought he was going to explode at any second but he just managed to keep his cool.

"I knew it would work. Come on Granger just admit it, you want me. I can see it. I can see the way your body reacts to me." This made Hermione blush even redder. "Does this make you want me Granger?" he asked as he sucked her ear. This made her moan in pleasure.

The whole class turned towards her in shock but when they saw Zabini, the boys shrugged and the girls nodded knowingly. They all knew that Zabini was 'The Hogwarts Womanizer.'

Zabini smirked when he heard her moan. She knew Ron was ready to blow at any second and she knew that Harry probably wasn't far behind. She was in for it the next time they got her out of a classroom alone. But at the moment she was a little too occupied with Zabini. The door opened and Proffessor Flitwick walked in.

"Sorry I'm late class, I got caught up on the fourth floor with Peeves," he explained in his squeaky voice. Hermione was kind of disappointed that he had turned up cause she missed the flirting. But she didn't have long to miss it as he barely stopped for two seconds.

Zabini put his hand on hers on the desk in plain sight of Ron, Harry and Nott. She tried to hide their hands as best she could but alas to no avail. It was too late , the damage was done. She saw Harry and Ron glare and Nott just looked away with hurt and pain evident in his blue eyes. He didn't even try to mask it this time.

She knew she was in deep shit now and Zabini wasn't even done stirring shit yet. He put his hand on her thighs and started rubbing circles. Her eyes fluttered closed and she but her lip. He knew he was getting to her so he started tracing patterns on her upper thigh. She really had to fight to keep the moan in her throat as he gently caressed her leg.

Luckily the bell rang and she was saved from his ministrations. She grabbed her bag and ran out the door as fast as she could to defence against the dark arts without stopping once. It seemed like she was doing that a lot lately.

DADA went pretty much the same as charms. Zabini sat next to her and flirted mercilessly with her all through class. Their defence teacher for this year was Tonks and the Gryffindors were so happy to see her. But Hermione didn't have much time to speak to her new teacher as she was distracted by Zabini's hand running up and down her leg.

She was delighted when the bell went and she could run to lunch. She sat next to Ginny, with cheeks glowing like a tomato and of course Ginny noticed. "Hermione why are your cheeks so red? What happened?" she asked her curiously. Her question was answered however, when Harry and Ron sat down across from the girls.

Ron was the first to blow and he looked like he had been holding it in since charms. "HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER ! What the fuck happened in charms? How could you just sit there and let him do that to you. And to think you had the nerve to let him. Hermione, how could you do this to us?" he shouted.

Hermione winced at his harsh words. Ron shouted at her quite a lot, but never had he looked so hurt and angry. Ginny just looked confused so Hermione explained what happened and Ginny just gaped at her. She looked excited at the fact her best friend was having a meltdownn. "OMG Mione your so lucky. He's one of the hottest blokes in the whole school" squealed Ginny. As Ginny said all this, Harry lost it.

"Hermione you've seriously let us down. How could you do that? He's a Slytherin. He's probably just trying to get a good shag outta you and then he'll ditch you." said Harry. Hermione looked ready to cry. How could he say that. She stood up from the table and shouted at them. "Well I don't think it's any of your business what I do. I'm not a little girl, I can take care of myself". With that she stormed up to her room.

She spent the rest of the day pointedly ignoring Harry and Ron and she threw daggers at them as much as she could.

___'How dare they have the audacity to think I couldn't take care of myself,' _she thought to herself angrily. She wasn't a little porcelain doll that would break with the slightest touch. She had faced a lot more difficult situations then dealing with a horny teenage boy stroking her leg.__Yes they were her best friends but they could be so fucking dense sometimes.

As she was cooling off on the couch, Nott walked in for their meeting. ___The meeting!_ She had completely forgot it in her angry state. Nott sat down across from her and put some papers on the dark rose wood coffee table. "Are you ready to start the meeting Granger?" he asked cooly.

"Oh yeah, sure" she replied. They talked about various matters and then sat back in their chairs to relax. Hermione was contemplating whether she should ask him the question that had been playing on her mind all day and after she thought about it for a minute, she decided she would.

"So why we're you looking so glum today?" she asked casually. "I don't know what your talking about," he said, not looking her in the eye. His face didn't give away anything, but Hermione could see it in his eyes that he was lying. So she persisted, "Don't lie to me Nott. I can see it in your eyes. Your façade may work on others but it doesn't work on me." she said. "Look Granger, it was nothing, really." As he said this he got up and went to his room. '___If only she knew' _he thought to himself.

* * *

******Well there's chapter four. I hope you liked it. What was Theo talking about? Try to guess ! On another note, I'm thinking of writing a Halloween one shot so if anyone has suggestions please let me know. I'd love to hear your suggestions. Don't forget to review ! Xxx cookies for all of you if you review ! **


	5. Chapter 5

******Hey everyone. I wrote a Halloween one shot called pumpkin pie so check it out if you want and if your extra nice you'll vote in the poll in my profile as well !**

******Disclaimer: Do you really wanna make me say it again?**

Before she knew it, Saturday had dawned and to say she was relieved was an understatement. It was possibly one of the most stressful and confusing weeks of her life and school was only started. She looked at the her clock and saw it was 09:50 so she decided to get up and make her way to breakfast.

She didn't see any of her close friends so she sat next to Luna instead of in her own. She didn't know why, but Luna always sat at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. "Hello Hermione." she said dreamily. "Good morning Luna," she replied politely. Hermione grabbed a few pancakes and drowned them in maple syrup.

She chatted with Luna for a while. It was nice to talk to Luna. She had her quirks but she was very kind hearted. She looked up when she felt the presence of another person next to her and Ginny smiled at her, though it didn't really reach her eyes.

"Ginny is everything okay?" asked Hermione concernedly. She saw the tears forming behind her chestnut eyes and hugged her. "It's just, Harry got really mad at me for taking your side and now he won't talk to me." she wept. Hermione felt her heart go out to the distraught red head and felt very angry at Harry.

Ginny was like a little sister to Hermione and she was very protective of her. Even if Harry and Ron were like her brothers she still stuck up for Ginny more often then she stuck up for them. When Ginny finally calmed down Hermione put her two hands on her shoulders.

"Listen to me, you and Harry are meant to be together. You love him and he loves you. Love is like a rollarcoaster and it goes up and down but no matter what it will always work out," said Hermione soothingly. Ginny just looked at her and smiled sadly.

"Thanks Mione, your right as usual," smiled Ginny. She gave her a hug and grabbed a slice of toast and five minutes later, Harry and Ron came in. They saw the girls and glared so they sat at the end of the table with Seamus and Dean. Hermione just glared back and continued her breakfast.

She bid good day to Luna and Ginny and went to the library to get a book to read before she made her way to Hogsmeade. She just remembered she was to meet Zabini last night but she forgot with everything going on. She also remembered that she and Nott still hadn't started their history of magic homework. She had a lot of work to do.

She saw Zabini walking out if the library and ran to catch up with him. He saw her running after him so he stopped and waited for her to catch up. "Look Zabini I'm sorry.." she would have continued but he pinned her up against the wall. "Granger, I don't wanna know why you didn't come to the library last night. Right now I just feel like snogging your brains out".

He said this and pressed his lips to hers. At first she didn't move but after a while she couldn't resist and she started kissing him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione decided to be bold and switched their positions, pinning him to the wall. He seemed to like this, as he tightened his arms around her waist and moaned into her mouth.

They stayed like this for a while, just snogging in front of the library. They didn't even notice Theodore Nott walking in and out of the library with a permanent scowl on his face. He was seriously pissed. How could she possibly want to snog Blaise. Especially so publicly. He thought about this as he stormed up to his room and slammed the door.

After a long time, Hermiome broke the kiss, in desperate need of oxygen. They just stared at each other, shocked at what they had just done. She only registered now that they were in the middle of the hall leading to the library. '_Oh My God, anyone could have seen us!_' She blushed crimson at the thought of someone seeing the Gryffindor princess snogging one of the Slytherin sex Gods.

"You seemed to enjoy that as much as I did Granger," he said smugly. She just blushed but decided to be bold. "Maybe I did, and maybe I didn't," she said, a sexy smirk donning her face. He leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "I think you really enjoyed that Granger." he smirked. "You'll just have to find out now won't you?".

"Yes I believe I will". He leaned in and kissed her again but it was more of a sweet kiss then the last one. "Come to Hogsmeade with me?" he asked her. "Sure, just let me get changed". He let go of her waist and watched her go. When she was gone he patted himself on the back smugly and strutted down the hall.

* * *

Barely twenty minutes later she was ready to go to Hogsmeade. If she was honest with herself, (which she always tried to be) she was nervous. She had never really gone on a date with someone before. She walked down to the entrance hall and stood with Ginny and Luna.

"Hey Mione, you look nice, is there a reason?" she asked grinning. Hermione blushed. "No," she replied. Unfortunately her lie was ruined because Zabini came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "You look beautiful." Hermione blushed deeper as Ginny gaped.

Hermione looked at Ginny and Luna and giggled. Their mouths were open, each forming a perfect "O". Ginny was the first to snap out of her shock and she smirked. "I should have known," she said smugly. Hermione didn't get a chance to reply though, as Ron decided to step in. He pushed Zabini away from Hermione. "Hey, get your filthy hands off her," he growled. Blaise smirked and Hermione knew it meant trouble.

"Well Weasley, Hermione wasn't saying that a half hour ago when we were snogging in front of the library," he said smugly. Rons eyes bugged and he stared at her. Hermione blushed crimson. Ron finally got his voice back and interrogated her. "How could you let this piece of shit touch you?" he said angrily.

Henrmione's eyes flashed dangerously. She was sick and tired of Ron always trying to stand up for her. As flattering as it was she could stand up for herself. "RONALD WEASLEY! How DARE you speak to someone like that. I am NOT a baby and I can stand up for myself. And why should it matter to you who I choose to date. I don't need your approval to date someone. I am a free and single woman and if someone shows interest then I can choose to take it or not." she screeched.

It was only now that she registered where she was. Not to mention EVERYONE was there. She blushed crimson but nothing could beat Ron. He was as red as a howler. "Fine. But just so you know, you're making the biggest mistake of your life". With that he stormed off, probably to find Harry and vent his feelings.

Ron leaving seemed to burst the bubble of interest, and everyone turned back to what they were doing previously. Hermione turned back to Blaise and took his hand in hers. He smirked "Thanks Granger". She smiled, "No problem". They walked out the doors and got into a carriage with Luna and Ginny.

* * *

Hermione and Blaise spent the day shopping and just chatting. They went to the bookshop and Blaise bought Hermione a new book and they went to Honeydukes and Blaise bought a box of Bertie Botts every flavour beans. Hermione bought a box of sugar quills and they shared with each other.

When they had enough walking done, they went to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. They sat down in a booth and Blaise insisted on paying. They sipped their butterbeers and sat in comfortable silence until Malfoy came over and ruined it. "Blaise what are you doing with the Mudblood?" he asked incredulously.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm having a butterbeer with my date. You can be really thick sometimes, ya know" he said nonchalantly. Malfoy just stood there gaping. "Blaise she's a Mudblood," he said. Blaise just sighed. "Draco nobody cares about blood status anymore. Nobody has since the war ended. And don't give me that bullshit, cause I know you don't give a pigs arse about it either," said Blaise.

"Maybe I don't Blaise, but that's not the point. The point is your on a date with the Gryffindor princess, the goody-goody know it all, the bookworm prude!" he exclaimed. "I beg to differ," smirked Blaise, "She was snogging me in front of the library." Hermione blushed crimson when she remembered that morning.

"Fine," he said gruffly and walked away. Hermione and Blaise went back to their conversation until Hermione saw Harry and Ron walk by and she glared at them fiercely. They glared back and it riled her up so just to annoy them, she grabbed Blaise and started kissing him right in front of them.

She pulled away from him a few minutes later and grinned slyly. "Why did you just do that?" he asked, shocked at her blatant PDA. "I saw Harry and Ron and decided to give them something to grumble about". He looked surprised but laughed. "You really should have been a Slytherin".

They stayed in Hogsmeade for a few more hours and went back to the castle for dinner. They were in a carriage with Luna and Ginny again. Hermione remembered about her homework so she asked Blaise. "When do you want to meet to do our ancient runes homework?".

"How about tomorrow after dinner? We should meet up every two days," he suggested. "Yeah that sounds fine". They sat in comfortable silence the rest of the journey.

Dinner went by and Hermione went back to her dorm in search of Nott. She found him in the common room doing homework. "Hey," she said happily. He noticed her chirpy mood and scowled. "Hey." he grumbled. She sat down across from him. "Do you wanna start our history of magic?" she asked.

"I already did," he said coldly. "Oh, when did you start?" she asked, surprised by his cold tone. "I started it while you were off snogging one of my best mates," He exclaimed. She was taken aback by his outburst. "Oh" was all she could say. "Look, maybe we can continue on Monday. I'm going to the Slytherin common room," he said. She just nodded and watched him leave. "What was that about?" she wondered aloud.

She had nothing better to do so she went up to her room and put on her pyjamas for an early night.

* * *

******well there's chapter five. Hope you like it. I encourage everyone to do the ALL of the following.**

******1: vote in the twin exchange for October**

******2: vote in my poll which is on my profile.**

******3: read my other stories ! It would make me soo happy !**

******4: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ! It will make me the happiest person in the universe. And if I'm happy then I'll post chapters faster !**


	6. Chapter 6

******Here's chapter six everyone. Please please please please pleeeeeeaassssee REVIEW ! I love to know what my readers are thinking. I have a story in the twin exchange monthly challenge November 2012 so please check it out ! It's called ****____****the best Weasley dinner in Hermione Granger's life**

******Disclaimer: it's sad but true. I don't own Harry potter !**

Sunday morning came with the birds singing and the sun shining. Hermione sat on her window, breathing in the early morning air. This was her favourite time of day cause the air was clear and crisp and she loved it.

She sat there thinking about what had happened in Hogsmeade the previous day. She'd had so much fun on her date with Blaise. Was it even classed as a date? If it was, did that mean they were dating? She was so confused and she needed to know where they stood.

She got dressed and went down to the hall for an early breakfast. There were hardly any people there so she sat next to Luna again. "You seemed to be having a lot of fun yesterday," she said and Hermione blushed. "Yes Luna, I really did have a lot of fun." said Hermione.

They finished their breakfast and Hermione left the hall to go to the Gryffindor Common room. She presumed all boys were alike, so she waited to go looking for Blaise till later. She sat in the library and started reading a muggle novel called ___Percy Jackson and the lightning thief_. It was fascinating and Hermione loved reading about the myths of the Greek Gods.

The bell rang for lunch so she closed her book and went back to the great hall. This time Ginny was there so she sat next to her. "What's this Harry told me about you snogging Blaise in the three broomsticks?" asked Ginny slyly. "I saw Harry and Ron glaring at me so I gave them something to be really mad about." she giggled

Ginny laughed at Hermione's nerve. They may have been best friends but they loved to piss each other off. She was just about to continue when the boys walked in and when they saw Hermione they sent daggers her way.

She stood up and walked out of the hall haughtily and decided to go and look for Blaise. She needed some answers and she needed them now. She decided to look in the library first and skipped up the staircase. She was just outside the door when an arm snaked around her waist and she jumped in fright.

"Blaise! Don't do that you frightened the shit outta me!" she hissed. "Fuck! Who knew Granger had a potty mouth?" he smirked. She just spun around in his arms and faced him. "You weren't saying that yesterday." she said coyly. "Hmm. Good point babe. So that means you know how to shut me up". She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She plastered her lips on his in a fiery kiss and pushed him back against the wall so she was in control. They stood there for ages, just snogging each others brains out and they would have gone longer but they were rudely interrupted.

Theo was walking to the library on his own and surprise surprise he was thinking about Hermione. Her chocolate brown curls, chestnut eyes with a hint of amber, freckles sprinkled across the bridge of her nose, pale creamy skin, her soft plump lips. He was smitten and only one week of school was gone.

But he knew he couldn't have her because she was with _him____. _She was with his best friend and he knew he should just give up on her, knew he should find another chick to like but he couldn't do it. He wanted her so bad and she was taken from right under his nose.

So he decided that he would fight for her and he would fight to the death if he had to. He was almost at the library now and that was when he saw them. They were in the same place as they were yesterday and they were ___snogging again!_

Hermione was really starting to enjoy herself when they were unceremoniously pulled apart and she looked up to see the bastard who ruined the moment. It was Theodore Nott! What was wrong with him? He seemed to have a vendetta against her lately. Her cheeks were red with anger and embarrassment and she finally erupted.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? What did I do to make you have some sort of personal vendetta against me. We were fine a few days ago so why do you suddenly seem so angry with me?" she shouted hotly. The two Slytherins just stared at her, stuck in a state of being impressed and scared at the same time. You could cut the tension with the sword of Gryffindor.

It was Nott that eventually broke the thick tension. "Look Granger, I don't have any vendetta against ___you _I just don't think it is appropriate to snog in front of the school library. After all, it's a public place." he said nonchalantly. She noticed that he put extra emphasis on the word 'you'. "Fine, Blaise I need to talk to you." she said gruffly. "Okay babe, I just need to talk to Theo for a minute". She nodded and went into the library.

"Okay Theo, cut the shit, I know you're lying," said Blaise, poking Theo with his index finger. Theo sighed in frustration. He should have known he wouldn't pass Blaise that easily. "Look Blaise, I wasn't lying to Granger." he said. "Well I don't believe you." growled Blaise. Theo just stood there. He was dead if he told Blaise the truth.

But then he remembered that he was going to fight for Granger. "Look Theo, you better tell me quick cause my girlfriend is waiting for me". He decided to go with the truth. It couldn't hurt right?

"Look man, I'm not gonna lie, I fancy Granger. She's hot and she's a damn good snogger, so when I saw her with you I got jealous," he said. Blaise's eyes flashed dangerously. "So that's why you've been so glum lately. Well sorry to burst your bubble but she's mine and I'm not letting her go without a fight," he said angrily.

"Well that's a challenge I'm willing to take. I promised myself I'd fight for her and fight I will. It shouldn't take that long anyway, you can't stick with one girl for very long." replied Theo fiercely.

"Fine, that's you're loss. Cause there is no way she would pick you over me. She loves snogging me." said Blaise arrogantly. "May the best man win," snarled Theo. Blaise just glared and walked into the library and Theo stood there for a few seconds before following him in.

Hermione saw Blaise walk in with a dark expression on his face and knew it meant nothing good. He plopped down next to her and just glared at the door angrily. She thought he was going mad, but then she saw Nott walk in. '___Hmmm, all this grumpiness must have something to do with their chat,' _she thought to herself.

The two just glared at each other before Blaise smirked and turned towards Hermione, taking her hands in his. He pulled her up gently before pulling her down on top of him and pressing his lips to hers in another searing kiss. He pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him and she knew deep down he was doing it to fuck with Nott somehow.

She pulled away from him and stood up and she saw the disappointment pass across his features. "Aww come on baby, why'd you stop?" he said coyly. "Blaise, this isn't the appropriate thing to do in the library." she said as sternly as possible. She sat down in her own chair again and faced him. "So what did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Well I wanted to know where we stand, are we dating or what?" she asked shyly. "Well what do you want us to be? Would you like us to be more then friends?" he replied quietly. She thought about it for a few seconds. "Yeah, I'd like that," she grinned. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Theo scowl and she wondered why.

"Great, So if we can't snog in the library, why don't we find a broom closet?" he suggested. She giggled and took his hand and he practically dragged her out if the library to the nearest closet. He pulled her in, closed the door and attacked her lips. They stayed in that closet for a half hour before Hermione said she needed to meet up with Ginny so he gave her a final kiss and let her go.

As they came out of the closet, Theo passed them and when he saw them he scowled. '___What is up with him?' _she asked herself. She said goodbye to Blaise and made for the Gryffindor common room but when she was going up the stairs she decided to go find Theo. She wanted answers from him and she was going to get them now.

She found him sitting in the couch in their shared common room so she sat down across from him and pondered how she was going to ask him. She decided to get straight to the point and cleared her throat. "What did you say to Blaise?" she demanded. "Why do you care Granger?" he quipped. She scowled, she hated not getting answers.

"Why won't you just tell me?" she said, her anger rising. "Beacause it has nothing to do with you." he replied. "Well I think it does. Blaise is my boyfriend and I deserve to know what provoked him to be so angry." she shouted and he sighed in frustration. "Look Granger, if you really wanna know then ask Blaise. Take the time to stop snogging him and actually talk to him." he shouted and stormed up to his room, slamming his door in the process.

Hermione just stood there gaping. How dare he say that to her. He had no right. '___Even though it's true' _said__the little voice in her head. '___Oh shut up' _she thought to herself. She just got her book and began to read it again.

* * *

******Well there it is guys ! Hope you like it. Check out the twin exchange for November when you can ! And don't forget to review ! ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

******Hey everyone ! I'd just like to say thank you to all the people who have reviewed ! You've really made me smile a lot with your kind reviews ! I'm dedicating this chapter to Double R Starr , who gave me some good advice.**

******Disclaimer: *sigh* I still don't own Harry Potter**.

The months flew by quickly for Hermione and all the while everything had been quite awkward with Theo. She didn't know why he didn't like her going out with Blaise. He was his best friend, why would he have a problem? She had often thought about asking Blaise but decided against it. She didn't want to upset him when they were going so well.

They had been dating now for three months and Hermione thought the time had gone so fast. It felt like September was just yesterday and now it was closing in on Christmas and she was trying to think what to get Blaise for Christmas. It was the last Hogsmeade trip, before the magical day arrived and she was really struggling.

She had told Blaise she was going with the girls this timeband he said it was okay. She needed to get him a present, and she didn't want him there when she did. She wanted it to be a surprise. She was pulled from her thoughts by a knock on the door and she opened the door to see Ginny and Luna waiting for her.

"Well, are you coming to breakfast or what?" asked Ginny impatiently. "Sure, let's go," she shrugged. The girls walked down to the hall chatting about their shopping trip and what they were going to buy.

Blaise saw Hermione in the entrance hall and came over and gave her a kiss. "Hey love." he greeted her. Hermione smiled up at him cause she, knew what he was doing. "Look Blaise, I know what your doing and it won't work. I'm going with the girls," said Hermione. He just huffed, kissed her again, and went back over to Draco and Theo, who was looking grumpy as usual.

The girls sat down at the Gryffindor table and ate their breakfast. They saw Dumbledore stand up to make an announcement and the whole hall went silent. "Good morning students, I am interrupting our lovely meal to inform you we will be having a Yule ball this year. The whole school is welcome to attend and it will be on next week on Christmas day. That is all". He sat back down and let everyone chatter excitedly about the ball.

When they were all finished, they walked out the large doors and down the trail to the carriages. They got into one and chatted amiably about how they would spend their day. When they got to Hogsmeade they immediately started shopping, with Ginny insisting they get their Yule Ball dresses first so they went to the Hogsmeade branch of Madam Malkins.

Hermione bought a Slytherin green, one shoulder full length, sequinned dress. Ginny bought a Short strapless purple dress with an embellished bust line and ruched empire waist with an A-line skirt. Luna bought a sky blue, A-line mini dress with a darker blue sash just under her bust. It flowed out and ended just above her knees and it had pink butterflies on the bottom of the dress. It suited Luna really well.

When the girls had bought their dresses they went to the shoes and accessories shop to buy the rest of the stuff. Luna bought strappy 4' heels which were funnily named Luna blue, Ginny bought 4' dark purple, peep toe pumps with purple and silver sequins and Hermione bought 4" silver glitter shoes. They paid for their shoes and went for lunch in the Three Broomsticks.

After they finished lunch they went shopping for Christmas presents. Hermione bought Blaise a diary which if you wrote in it the words would only be viewable to you. She also bought him an eagle feather quill and a box of every flavour beans. After they finished buying all their presents they got a carriage back to the school.

They dropped their bags in their respective dorm rooms and met in the great hall for dinner after. When they were done eating, they went to Hermione's common room to relax and have a girly chat.

"So Luna, who do you want to go to the ball with?" asked Ginny. . "I'd really like to go with Neville," Luna said grinning shyly. Hermione smiled, "I think you two would be great together." Luna blushed deeper at the thought of her and Neville. Just then the door opened and in walked Theo. He smiled at the girls but Hermione noticed it didn't reach his eyes.

"What's wrong Theo?" asked Hermione but he just looked at her with a sad smile. "Nothing," he replied and walked up to his room. "What was that about Mione?" asked Ginny. "I don't know Gin." she replied. She stared at his door, contemplating whether to barge in and quiz him. She decided against it though and the girls went to the Gryffindor common room.

**********____****NEXT PART IS IN THEO'S POV !**

Why didn't I tell her what I saw? If I did my problems would be solved. She would have been so upset if I told her, but she'll be more hurt if she hears it from the Hogwarts gossip. Maybe I will tell her. I walked out of my room and down the stairs to the common room.

Hermione wasn't in the common room when I went down so I sat on the couch to wait for her to come back. She couldn't be that long. I sat there for about a half an hour before I dozed off to sleep on the couch.

I was woken from my slumber by the sound of the door opening and I fell off couch in surprise before jumping up quickly. I looked over at Hermione, who was giggling like crazy and I scowled. How embarrassing. At this point she was rolling on the floor so I went over to her and started tickling her.

She squirmed on the ground when I tickled her belly. "Stop Theo," she gasped. That just made me tickle her more and she squirmed a bit more before starting to tickle me back. I jumped in surprise so she took advantage of my moment of weakness and sprang up from the ground.

I gulped and backed away when I saw the mischievous glint in her eyes. She advanced on me slowly and I jumped behind the couch. She smirked when she saw my 'deer-in-headlights' expression. "What's wrong Theo? Scared?" she said patronisingly. "In your dreams Hermione," I replied. She jumped over the couch like a lioness and pounced on me.

We fell to the floor and she started tickling me again. I squirmed underneath her until I was gasping for air so I grabbed her hands to stop her. It was then that I noticed our compromising position and I blushed at the thoughts running through my head. I looked up at Hermione who was grinning from ear to ear. She looked down at me and then noticed our positions.

She jumped up, blushed crimson, fixed her clothes and offered me a hand up. When I took it I felt the electric shock run up my arm. I looked down into her chestnut eyes and she looked into my sea blue ones. I felt my heart melt at the sight of the beautiful witch in front of me.

We leaned in a bit closer to each other, our faces only millimetres apart. Her eyes fluttered closed and our lips were about to meet when she pulled away. She looked anywhere but at me, her cheeks tinted red. "Theo we can't do this, I'm going out with Blaise," she said. Then I remembered what I was supposed to tell her and I opened my mouth to say it but closed it again.

She just looked at me and walked into her room and I stared after her longingly. 'If only we had kissed,' I thought wistfully. "___Well if she finds out what her boyfriend is doing then she will be yours," _said the voice in my head. "___Shut up. I don't want to see her hurt"._ I sighed and walked up to my room. It was gonna be a long few days.

****************BACK TO GENERAL POV !**

___'What was I thinking?'_ thought Hermione anxiously. '___What if I had done it? What would have happened?' _All these thoughts were running through her head as she sat on her bed, staring at the ceiling. However she did admit she had fun messing with Theo.

She loved messing about with people. It made her feel free, like she could let loose. But that was more than messing, she knew that much. It had looked like he wanted to tell her something but didn't find the words to say it. She was contemplating going to his room and asking him but decided instead to call it a night.

******There it is! Chapter seven. I hope you like it ! Don't forget to review! And please vote in the poll in my profile ! Thank you ! All the shoes and Hermione and Ginny's dresses were got on** ******prom girl.********Luna's dress was got on light in the box**


	8. Chapter 8

******Heey ! How is everybody? I hope you've been enjoying my stories ! Don't forget to vote in my poll which can be viewed on my profile ! On with the story...**

******Disclaimer: still don't own Harry** !

Hermione woke the next morning at 10 am and she sat up in bed thinking of Theo. She really thought the he'd wanted to tell her something but she dissmissed the thought for another time. She threw on some skinny jeans, an off the shoulder jumper and some ugg boots before walking down to the hall for breakfast.

When she finished breakfast she went to look for Blaise and the first place she looked was out by the lake. He wasn't there so she went to the library, but he wasn't there either so she went to the dungeons. She descended down the stairs to the cold dungeons and she was passing a classroom when she heard giggling. Being head girl she decided to check it out.

She tiptoed over to the door and opened it quietly. But what she saw ripped out her heart. There, standing right in front of her snogging Astoria Greengrass, was her boyfriend. They didn't even notice she was there and she could feel the salty tears pricking the back of her eyes.

"Blaise" she whispered almost inaudibly but her immediate shock was replaced by anger. "Blaise!" she screeched and he jumped away from Astoria at the shrill sound. When he looked around and saw Hermione standing in the doorframe his expression turned to one of fear at the look in her eyes. "Hermione... Let me explain... It's not what it looks like?" he stuttered nervously.

This made Hermione see red. How dare he say it's not what it looks like. Does he thinks she's stupid? "Blaise... How could you do this to me? Was this just a game to you? How far can you get with the Mudblood. You disgust me and I never want to see your face again!" she screamed and ran out the door, the tears finally streaming down her face.

She could faintly hear Blaise calling her in the background but she ignored him. She ran straight to her room and slammed the door and she was so upset she didn't notice Theo sitting on the couch. He saw her running up to her room crying and knew that she had found out about Blaise. He left her for a while, she needed her space.

She collapsed on the bed and cried heart wrenching sobs. She was crushed. It felt like her heart had been ripped from her chest and stood on by an angry hippogriff. She sat there for what felt like hours before she heard a soft knock on her door. She got up and opened it slightly but it was only Theo. "Are you alright Hermione?" he asked concernedly. She shook her head and went back to sit on her bed.

To her surprise he followed her in and sat down next to her on the bed. He put his arms around her and rocked her gently and she cried into his chest until she had no more tears. She looked up into his oceanic eyes and just stared for a few seconds. He really did have beautiful eyes. "Thank you," she whispered. "No problem," he said quietly. They just sat there for what felt like years, with Theo holding her close to his chest. "Did you know Theo? Tell me the truth," she sniffed.

"Yes, I was going to tell you last night but I got a little... Er...___Distracted" _he said jokingly. She laughed slightly and the sound made his heart beat faster. "It's okay Theo, I'm not mad at you," she said softly. She stood up and went over to her wardrobe and that's when she saw the bag. It brought fresh tears to her eyes and she picked up the dress and cried.

Theo went over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Sshh, what's wrong love?" he asked soothingly. "This was my dress for the Christmas ball and that was my Christmas present for Blaise," she wailed. He took the dress from her hands, laid it on a chair, brought her back over to the bed and sat down with her.

"I can't go to the ball now, I have no one to go with," she sniffled. "Well...Um...You could go with me if you want?" he whispered tentatively. She looked up at him with her sad brown eyes and smiled. "Oh Theo, I can't do that to you, what about your date?" she babbled.

"I don't have a date Mione. I didn't have anyone I particularly wanted to go with so I just wasn't gonna go," he explained. "Okay Theo, well in that case I'd love to go with you," She whispered. She looked up at him and leaned closer and her eyes closed slowly as he came towards her. They were centimetres apart when they heard a knock on Hermione's bedroom door.

Theo went over to the door and opened it but he was roughly pushed out of the way by Blaise. "Hermione please, It wasn't what it looked like, please listen to me," he pleaded. Hermione just looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Then what was it Blaise?" He thought about his words for a few seconds before answering.

"I was walking by the classroom when Astoria pulled me into it. She locked the door and pinned me to the wall. I tried to push her away but she held me in place. That's when you walked in," he explained. Hermione was contemplating what he said and was just going to respond when Theo spoke.

"Blaise that's bollocks and you know it. You know that I caught you shagging her in your rooms last night so stop telling Hermione bullshit and own up," he shouted. "Is this true Blaise?" she asked quietly, tears streaming down her face. He went over to her to put his arms around her but Theo stopped him. "I think it's time for you to leave Blaise, you've done enough damage". Theo pushed him out and locked the door when he was gone.

Hermione sat down on the bed and wept but Theo came over and sat next to her again, wrapping his arms around her. They sat down like that for hours until they both fell asleep.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning with a pair of strong arms around her and she was disorientated for a few seconds before it all came crashing back to earth. She and Blaise were over, he had cheated on her with Daphne. She looked up and saw Theo sound asleep and he looked so beautiful when he was asleep.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head," she whispered into his ear. "Five more minutes mum," he mumbled. She giggled and he peeked open one eye, smiling at the beautiful witch next to him on the bed. Had this been anyone else he would have fucked their brains out by now. He was a Slytherin after all. But he wouldn't do that to her. It was official, he was whipped.

"Feeling better?" he asked. "Much, thank you for staying with me last night," she said. "No problem Mione, I didn't like seeing you upset". It dawned on her then that he had skipped lunch and dinner the day before. "Oh Theo you must be starving. Get dressed quickly and we'll head down to breakfast." she commanded. He practically fell out of her bed and dragged himself into his own room.

Not even ten minutes later they were both ready and heading down to the great hall.

She left Theo in the great hall and sat down next to Ginny, who immediately sensed something wrong with her best friend. "What's up Mione?" she asked. Hermione was about to respond when she saw Blaise walking towards her. Ginny noticed the tears in her eyes and put two and two together.

"Hermione please.." he started, but seeing the glint in her eye he stopped. She stood up and gathered all her courage. "Blaise, how can you expect me to forgive you after what you did? You CHEATED ON ME WITH DAPHNE!" she screeched and he flinched at the malevolent look in her eyes.

The whole hall was silent. They were shocked that the Gryffindor "goody goody" had (a) gone out with Slytherin playboy/sex god Blaise Zabini, and (b) that she lost her temper like that the public again. "You know what? Fine. Daphne is a better then you anyway," he spat.

That did it for Hermione so she stepped up to him and slapped him as hard as she could. You could hear a pin drop with the silence in the hall as she did this. He held a hand to his cheek and ran out of the hall. She stood there shock at what she did, when the hall broke out in applause. She suddenly realised she had represented all the girls that Blaise had cheated on in Hogwarts.

She sat down on the bench next to Ginny again, but she couldn't eat anything so she left the hall and went to her first class which was transfiguration. She needed to get there early because she needed to speak to McGonagal. She opened the door and saw her head of house sitting at her desk correcting tests.

"Miss Granger, what brings you to my classroom so early?" she asked. "I was just wondering if I could switch partners with Daphne Greengrass miss?" she asked quietly. "No problem miss Granger," said McGonagal. Hermione smiled and sat at her usual desk.

A few minutes later, Theo walked in with Blaise following angrily behind. Hermione waved Theo over and told him to sit down next to her. Blaise looked at them scowling and sat down next to Daphne. The rest of the days classes went by fast for Hermione, and before she knew it she was sitting in her common room doing her homework.

But her mind was straying to other thoughts. '___What do the male population of Hogwarts think of me?' _she asked herself. Normally she wouldn't care but now that she had had a boyfriend she decided to upgrade her wardrobe a bit. She packed up her bag and went up to her room, emptied her wardrobe and started transfiguring some of her clothes.

When she finished transfiguring her wardrobe, she put on her pyjamas and climed into bed. She set her alarm for 6am so she would have enough time to get ready in the morning. '___The male population of Hogwarts is in for a shock tomorrow' _she thought, laughing to herself.

* * *

******Well there it is! Hope you like it R&R and vote in my poll on profile ! And check out the twin exchange challenge November 2012 ! My story is called the best weasley dinner in hermione grangers life.**


	9. Chapter 9

******Hey ! How are my readers ! I really hope your enjoying my stories ! I decided to read through all the chapters and correct any mistakes. I have posted a new one called Dancing with Darkness ! Please check it out !**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Hermione heard her alarm, slowly dragged herself out of bed, went to the bathroom and had a shower. She then dried her hair and put the straightening spell on it and by it was already seven. She went to her wardrobe and got out her uniform. "This skirt is too long and this shirt is too loose," she said to herself so she shortened her skirt to end mid thigh and tightened her shirt to show of her curves.

She applied some make up and decided she was ready. Classes would start in an hour so she went to breakfast and when she walked through the doors everyone looked up and stared at her. She kept her chin up though and walked to the Gryffindor table. Ginny just stared at her for a few minutes.

"Hermione...you look hot," she gaped. "Why did you suddenly decide to change...everything?" she queried. "I just thought 'hey why not'. And I kinda wanna get revenge on Blaise," she explained. Ginny just grinned and pointed at the door where Blaise was there talking to Malfoy. Ginny pushed her up off the bench and told her to go over there and strut her stuff.

Hermione took a deep breath and strided to over to the boys confidently. When the boys noticed her they stopped talking and stared open mouthed. "Is that Granger?" she heard Malfoy ask. She was passing them when Malfoy stopped her and Blaise wolf whistled. "Mam Granger, you look fine," said Malfoy, his eyes darkening with lust. "Good to know Malfoy," she said seductively. His breath hitched as she dragged her nails down his chest slowly.

He couldn't take anymore so he pushed her up against the wall and started snogging her. She kissed him back with as much passion as she had, she wanted to prove to Blaise that she could get whoever she wanted. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer and she could feel his excitement.

She ran her hands through his hair and it was silky soft. She broke the kiss for air as they were both breathing heavily. "If you think I'm gonna forget all the things you said to me over the years then your delusional. But I'll give you credit, you a fucking hot kisser," she whispered seductively. She looked into his lust filled eyes before she pushed him back and strutted up the stairs to her first class.

She sat down in the defence classroom and took out her books and when the others started filing in Malfoy sat next to her. She was both annoyed and flattered at the same but she saw Ron, Harry, Blaise and Theo glaring at them. She decided it might be fun to mess with their heads, how many times have they done it to her?

"Hey Granger," whispered Malfoy in her ear. "Hey Draco," she breathed. "I always knew you wanted me Granger" he said, smirking at the use of his first name. "You may think I want you, but I know you want me," she breathed in his ear.

She leaned back in her chair and looked into his silvery grey orbs, smirking as she saw the affect she had on him. At that moment they were slowly getting darker as his want for her returned. She leaned into him and was centimetres away from him when she whispered to him again, "I've heard the rumours that you always get what you want, we'll see if that happens again". With that she closed the gap and indulged in the feeling of his lips on hers.

Her head was spinning, his lips were so soft and his hair was like silk. They were like this for a few minutes before the door opened and in walked Proffessor Tonks. The rest of the class went by quickly and she headed down to potions. She sat in her usual seat and Theo sat next to her.

"Why the hell were you snogging Drake?" he whispered furiously. "I dunno, I saw Blaise in the entrance hall this morning and he was talking to Malfoy so I thought I'd make him jealous and I started flirting with Malfoy. It doesn't mean anything," she explained boredly. He sighed in relief and smiled at her. "And I want revenge on Malfoy for teasing me all these years," she giggled. He shook his head at her nerve before turning to face the blackboard.

Potions class ended with a bit more flirting from Draco and when Hermione went to lunch she got quite a lot of attention from the boys. She surprisingly she actually enjoyed getting attention for a change. '___Why didn't I do this before?' _she thought to herself as she caught a lot of lusty gazes coming her way.

The rest of the classes went by with more lusty gazes and suggestive winks. When Hermione got up to her dorm she was exhausted. She had her feet up on the couch when Theo walked in with Draco behind him. Draco took one look at Hermione and a hungry look appeared in his eyes.

The boys came over and sat on either side of her on the couch. "Hey Granger," said Draco suggestively and she just smirked. Theo sighed and went upstairs to his room and as soon as he was gone Draco pounced. He gently pushed her back onto the couch and came on top of her, effectively trapping her.

He started kissing her hungrily and she found herself responding. He moved his lips to her collarbone and started trailing kisses from her ear to her shoulder. She moaned in pleasure as his skilful hands roamed her body freely. She ran her hands through his silky locks and he was pulling her shirt up when they heard a cough.

Hermione was blushing crimson as she guiltily looked up at Theo. "Sorry I interrupted," said Theo coldly and Hermione flinched at his tone. "Draco I think you need to go," said Hermione. He sighed but complied but he glared at Theo on the way out. They looked at each other before Hermione exploded.

"What is your problem? Why do you suddenly have a vendetta against anyone associated with me?" she asked and she looked like she was going to cry. "Do you hate me that much?" she whispered sadly and he felt terrible. "No of course I don't hate you," he said. "Then tell me why," she whispered and he thought for a few minutes before he decided what to do.

He came over to her and stood in front of her. "Do you really wanna know why?" he asked. She simply nodded so he leaned in and kissed her. It was a sweet kiss but when she responded it slowly turned more heated. She pulled back suddenly and grabbed his hand, leading him up to her room and collapsed onto her bed.

She pulled him on top of her and started snogging him but if he didn't stop her his manly instincts would take over and he wouldn't be able to stop himself. But at the moment nothing serious was happening so he decided to enjoy it while it lasted. But all too soon she was reaching for the belt of his jeans.

He pulled away and looked down at her. Her eyes were almost black with lust and he was considering continuing but decided against it. "Why'd you stop Theo?" she asked grumpily. "Because I don't wanna do something your gonna regret," he said. Hermione stared innocently and he smirked. "Forget it Granger," said Theo before got up and left her room.

Hermione followed him out the door. "Theo, come on I want to," begged Hermione. He looked at her longingly but shook his head. "fine, I'll just go look for Draco," she huffed before storming out the door and down to the dungeons. She was passing a classroom when she was pulled in and a hand covered her mouth so she couldn't scream.

"Somehow I knew you'd come looking for me Granger," he whispered seductively. Hermione was weak at the knees. How could someone have such a seductive voice? He was a born sex god. "Tell me you want me Hermione," he commanded. "I...I want you Draco," she pleaded breathily as his hand was rubbing circles on her inner thigh.

His lips crashed down onto hers in a searing kiss and she ran her hands up and down his chest. His hand was now under her shirt and traveling upward while Hermione began unbuttoning his shirt. Just then the door crashed open and they jumped apart. "Hermione what the fuck do you think your doing?" said Theo. She was about to retort but Draco beat her to it.

"I'm pretty sure Theo, that Hermione can shag whomever she wants. It's none of your business," spat Draco. "Come on Hermione, let's go back to our dorm," said Theo calmly. "But...but.." she stuttered. But Hermione didn't get to finish her sentence as Theo grabbed her arm and pulled her the whole way up to the dorms.

"What the fuck was that about?" questioned Hermione hotly. "I just don't wanna see you get hurt," he explained. "I'm a big girl Theo and I can take care of myself," she snapped. "Hermione, you don't understand. Draco is a playboy, he'll shag you and dump you cause that's what he does," he hissed. "And what if I want danger. What if I'm sick of being the good girl and I wanna be known for something other then being the Gryffindor Princess?" she argued.

He sighed. "fine. If you want to go out with Drake and be known as another one of his conquests then it's your mistake. But just dont come crying to me when he breaks your heart," he said sadly. He walked up to his room and slammed the door in frustration. She groaned before she went to her room, put on her pyjamas and climbed into bed. It had really been a long day.

* * *

******there it is ! I hope you liked it ! I've had really great feedback to all my stories so I'd just like to say thanks ro everyone who's made an effort to vote in my poll and to review !**


	10. Chapter 10

******Hey ! Hope all my readers are well ! Thanks to all the kind reviews I'm getting for my stories ! I really love them ! I'm sorry I havn't updated in a while. I've been a little busy ! **

******Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Harry Potter ! If I did Hermione would either marry a Slytherin or Fred.**

Hermione made a point to practically hang off of Draco as much as possible and she knew it annoyed Theo so she giggled whenever Draco said something. Basically she was acting like Pansy, an airhead. She managed to get through the morning but it was hard work drooling over someone who has called you a mudblood for the past six and a half years.

Ginny sat down next to her at lunch. "Mione, what are you playing at with Malfoy? He's the biggest playboy this school has ever seen and I'm worried for you. He's just playing with you because you suddenly look hot. He doesn't want you Mione, he wants your body," she pleaded.

"Don't worry Gin, I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself," said Hermione, rolling her eyes. Ginny sighed, "I hope you know what your doing Mione." "Of course I do Ginny," said Hermione. She grabbed a final sandwich and left the hall. She could feel many eyes on her retreating back and gave a final swish of her hips while leaving.

___"what am I gonna do about Malfoy?" _she asked herself. ___"I don't really want to go out with him. I just need to get revenge on him._ ___This is going to be fun." _She sat in the library plotting until the bell rang for classes. ___Phase one of the plan: get him to ask me out._

She tried her hardest in the remaining classes to flirt as much as possible and she knew she was getting to him. '___It won't take much longer,' _she kept telling herself. She stared at him during dinner and he caught her eye a few times with she winked at him suggestively. She was leaving the great hall when she was pulled into a broom closet.

"I know you want me Granger," stated Draco, grinding up against her ass. Hermione smirked to herself, her plan was going well so far. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't," she said coyly. He didn't grace her with an answer, instead he just attacked her lips in a fiery kiss. They stayed in there for a long time before they emerged and Hermione was making her way up the stairs when Draco called her back.

"Go out with me," he said. It wasn't a question, it was a fact. "Sure," she replied before turning and walking up the stairs, smirking the whole way. ___Phase one complete, _she thought to herself. She walked into her common room and sat down, taking out some homework. Theo walked in as she was doing her homework, took one look at her and scowled. Hermione sighed, for some reason she didn't like when he was mad at her her. She decided it was time to explain to him.

"Look Theo, can we talk?" she asked quietly. "I have nothing to say to you," he bit back coldly and Hermione was on the brink of tears from his harsh words. "Please Theo, I need to explain to you what's going on with me and Draco," she pleaded. "Fine," he sighed. He sat down on the couch and looked at her expectantly.

"Well what did you have to tell me?" he asked. "Look, this...um...___thing _with Draco is just me getting revenge on him. I plan to dump him in front of everyone the day before the Yule ball," she explained. He looked at her for a few minutes before he dared to answer her. "Interesting. When did you form this little scheme of yours?" he asked curiously.

"A few days ago I was in the library and I was thinking that I never got proper revenge on him for everything he did to me," she said smirking. "So if your dumping him before the Yule ball does that mean we can still go together?" asked Theo shyly, with a faint red tinting his cheeks. "Of course we can still go together," she said, laughing at his shyness. "Good, I thought for a while you were gonna change your mind and go with Draco". "Don't worry, the thought never crossed my mind," she scowled.

They stayed in the common room studying for a few hours and at 11pm Hermione went to bed. When she had put on her pyjamas, she sat on her bed thinking. '___How can I dump Malfoy in a way that will really humiliate him?' _she sat thinking about this for a while when the plan formulated in her mind and she laughed evilly to herself. '___perfect'._

* * *

If you were to walk around Hogwarts during the days before the Yule ball, you would have seen Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger snogging in the halls. It happened between almost every class so it was impossible to avoid.

'___It's not that I don't like snogging him, in fact I love snogging him. It's great that he's so rough and physical and it's kinda fun but what I hate about him is he only wants me for my body and that he'd probably shag me and then dump me' _she thought to herself as she was snogging him in the halls. She eventually pulled back and grabbed his hand in hers. "We've got to go to class Draco," she said, pulling him down the hall towards the charms classroom.

They got in just in time so she pulled him to a seat in the back and took out her books. "Good afternoon class," said Professor Flitwick. The class began with them learning to perform a Caterwauling charm and by the end of class Hermione and Draco had performed a perfect charm.

They walked out of class and headed down to the great hall and Hermione knew that practically the whole school would be in the hall. But she needed everyone to be in before she started her plan so she grabbed him and started snogging him to waste some time. When she felt that the halls were silent she stopped snogging him and sauntered over to the large oak doors of the great hall.

She stopped at the doors and waited for Draco and when he got to the doors he tried to move her into the hall. "Well what are you standing there for, the food is in the hall," he whined. People were starting to watch them with curiosity and when she felt that all eyes were on her, she began.

"Look Draco, we're over," she said loudly and at this point you could hear a pin drop. "What's that supposed to mean Granger? I'm the best thing that's ever happened to you," he said arrogantly, which was masking his confusion quite well but you could still notice it in his voice. It was obvious he wasn't used to being dumped.

"I said we are over. And for your information i can do so much better than you," she said slowly and clearly and he stood there, gaping at her. "You can't break up with me, nobody breaks up with Draco Malfoy, I break up with them" he stated proudly. "Well pet, there's a first time for everything, she smirked and he was shocked. Nobody had the audacity to break up with him.

"Why do ___you_ want to break up with ___me? _I'm the Slytherin Sex God and girls throw themselves at me," he said. "Well guess what, I'm not one of ___those_ girls," she said. "Then what was the point of going out with me? If you dont like me why put yourself through the _torture _of kissing me? I suppose you onky did it because you thought i could get you into the upperclass circles," he snarled. "Oh get over yourself. Not everything is about upperclass and blood. And you asked why I ever dated you? Oh, just a little word I like to call...um...what was it again? Oh yeah, ___Revenge" _she smirked.

He stood there staring at her and she left him there, walking into the hall. Theo caught her eye and she smirked over at him. He shook his head and laughed at her audacity. Suddenly, everyone broke out in a round of applause, it appeared that that a lot of people wanted Draco to get a taste of his own medicine.

She sat down next to Ginny and grabbed a chicken vol au vent. "Wow Mione, I didn't think you had it in you. Do you realise what you've just done? You broke up with ___Draco Malfoy, _the school playboy. Now you're a hero to everyone," stated Ginny excitedly. "I thought it was about time that I got my revenge on him. He's been calling me a Mudblood for the past six years" she explained smirking.

"Good on you Mione, bout time he got it. He's been asking for it for a long time," she said. "Mione that was unreal, did you see his face?" said Ron gleefully. "He looked rightly shocked," said Harry. "That's why I did it in front of everyone. I thought he should know what it feels like to be publicly embarrassed," she sated matter of factly.

When dinner was over they all went to the Gryffindor common room and they talked for a while before Ron coughed in a not-so-subtle-way. Harry and Ginny got the message and left the common room to go to the kitchen. "So...um...Mione, do you wanna go to the ball with me tomorrow?" asked Ron shyly. She sighed, trust Ron to leave it till the last minute. "I'm sorry Ron, but someone's already asked me," she said quiely.

"Who is he?" asked Ron. "Theo," she replied quietly. His ears went red with anger and embarrasment at losing out to a Slytherin again. "Mione how could you do this? What is your strange obsession with Slytherin bad boys? Do they have some sort allure that Gryffindors don't?" he shouted in a rage.

"No Ronald, you just don't understand. Theo has been nothing but nice to me since we got here, Blaise was being nice to me when I was going out with him and I went out with Draco for revenge so what is you're problem Ron? I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself and I don't need anybody to look out for me. When are you gonna learn that? This feels like the millionth time I've said this to you!" she exclaimed. By now they had gathered a lot of attention from the other Gryffindors.

"I have to agree with Ron, you seem to have some strange interest in bad boys," said Harry, who had returned unbeknown to the two while they had been arguing. "You know what? I don't care what you think and I'm sick of you two constantly telling me who I can and cannot be friendly with!" screamed Hermione, turning around and walking out the portrait hole. She walked back to her dorms and slammed the door shut in anger.

"Hey Hermione, nice work with Draco today, he totally deserved it," he said but she ignored his comment, walked over to him, pushed him back on the couch and kissed him passionately. His initial shock was quickly wiped away as she straddled him, grinding into him. "Fucking hell Granger," he moaned loudly.

"My room or yours?" she whispered sexily. "You decide Granger," he replied huskily and his eyes were black with lust. She stood up and pulled him up off the couch and led him up the stairs to his room. She opened the door and pulled him in, shoving him onto the bed roughly. "why are you doing this Granger?" he asked and she smirked, "Because I want to, and I can do whatever I want.".

He grinned and started kissing her neck, leaving a trail of love bites as he went. She pushed him onto his back snd stradled him while undoing his shirt buttons. When she had them undone, she pushed it off his shoulders. He did the same to her and they were eventually completly naked. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her. She nodded and Theo finally got to live the dream that had been haunting him for months.

He switched their positions and thrust into her in one swift movement. She cried his name in ecstasy and bucked her hips to meet him.

"Ooh Theo," she moaned as he picked up speed. "Your so tight Mione," he groaned as her walls clenched around him. "Harder Theo please," she moaned as she reached her climax. He thrust into her a few more times before he came himself. He collapsed beside her and spooned her into him.

"Goodnight Theo," yawned Hermione before shitting her eyes and letting sleep take her over. "Night babe," he whispered before joining her in sleep.

******Well there it is. I'm really sorry I couldn't update sooner. Please please please R&R ! It means the world to me ! Don't forget to vote in the poll which is on my profile !**


	11. Chapter 11

******Heey ! Sorry for not updating sooner but I've been busy with school work ! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and favourited my stories. it really means a lot to me.**

Hermione woke the next morning with a pair of strong arms wrapped protectively around her. She opened her eyes and turned to look at her bed mate. Theo was so beautiful when he was asleep, she had never seen him look so angelic and her heart rate picked up as she looked at him.

"Do you often check people out when the sleep?" he asked smugly and she blushed crimson at being caught out. "No, I just woke up and you happened to wake up when I was looking at you," she said. He just grinned smugly at her and pulled her closer.

"What time is it?" he asked her sleepily. "It's 9am Theo, we've got to get up, " she ordered, tugging one of the bed sheets around herself and he smirked when he saw her doing this. "You do know that's kinda pointless, I've seen it all," he laughed. She blushed again and ran into the bathroom quickly.

Hermione turned on the shower and stood under the warm water. She didn't hear the door open, and before she could do anything Theo had his arms around her. He started kissing her neck so she let out a soft moan and she could feel the smirk plastered all over his face.

"What say we continue what we were doing last night?" he asked huskily. Hermione nodded and he pinned her to the wall in the shower, the water raining down on them. He started on her neck again and she wrapped her legs around him.

* * *

When they finished their shower, Hermione and Theo walked down to the great hall hand-in-hand. Hermione gave him a peck on the cheek before walking over to Ginny. "When did you and Nott get together?" she asked curiously. "Er... Last night," she said blushing. Ginny nodded her head knowingly and smirked before continuing her breakfast.

The girls started a conversation about the ball that evening when Harry and Ron came in. "Oh don't tell me your talking about the bloody ball again," Ron said irritably. "What's got your wand in a twist this morning?" asked Hermione giggling. He glared at her and stuffed a sausage in his mouth.

"Seriously Ron, are you still angry about me going to the ball with Theo?" she spat angrily. "No of course not," he said sarcastically. "What is your problem with Theo? He has never actually insulted any of us," she hissed. Her anger was bubbling over and she could feel her magic crackling in her fingers.

"He's friends with ___Malfoy. _Just because he hasn't said anything to us directly doesn't mean he doesn't say it behind our backs in the Slytherin common room," he shouted. By now the whole hall was watching the two bickering. It wasn't everyday that you saw the golden trio fighting.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY. YOU CANNOT JUDGE PEOPLE BY THEIR FRIENDS!" she screeched. "Of course you can," he scoffed. "Well if that was the case then people might think I'm stupid just because I'm friends with a tosser like you," she hissed.

The silence in the hall was eerie and Hermione knew she had made a big mistake. Ron's ears were burning and he looked so angry and shocked at what she had said. Theo decided he should get Hermione out of here before Weasley blew up and hurt her.

He got up from the Slytherin table and made his way over to Hermione slowly. He could hear her trying to stutter an apology but it was drowned out by Ron roaring at her. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME STUPID. JUST BECAUSE I'M NOT A NERD LIKE YOU DOESN'T MAKE ME STUPID. HOW DARE YOU, YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!" he roared. The minute he said Mudblood there was uproar.

Harry got up and pushed Ron onto the seat, shouting at him for using such an awful word. Ginny had her wand out and was ready to hex him, but Theo didn't notice any of it. All he could hear was the blood pounding in his head and to say he was angry would have been a major understatement. He was furious. How dare Weasley call her that awful name.

He strided over to Ron, pushed Harry out of the way and gave Ron a hard punch in the nose. Then he went over to Hermione, who was crying both tears of anger and sadness and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the hall.

He took her outside and sat under a weeping willow, cradling her in his arms and whispering comforting words in her ear. After a while the tears stopped and she sniffed away any remains of her sorrow. She looked up at him with big, sad brown eyes and he thought she looked so vulnerable but so beautiful at that moment.

He brushed away the final tears on her face and kissed her softly. "Thanks Theo," she said quietly. "No problem Mione, I couldn't just stand there and watch him hurt you," he said, his voice soft but firm.

Hermione snuggled into him and sighed. "I love weeping willows," she said suddenly. "Why?" he asked curiously. "I just love the way the foliage comes down and touches the ground. It's like once you step under the branches it blocks out the rest of the world. It's like complete tranquility," she explained wistfully.

Theo looked down at the witch and studied her, the way her hair fell in soft curls, the way her eyes lit up when she explained something she loved. Everything about her was perfect. She was beautiful, and he felt himself falling for her more and more everyday.

* * *

They stayed under the willow for a few more hours before Theo suggested they go to the castle and get ready for the ball. They stood up and Theo took her petite hand in his. They walked slowly up to their dorm and separated when they were inside.

Hermione was about to go into her room when there was a knock on the door. She walked down, opened the door a crack and outside was Ginny, Lavender and the Patil twins. Ginny looked a little sheepish and cleared her throat nervously. "Look..um..I'm so sorry about Ron, It was out of line what he said to you and I want you to know that I am furious with him. And um...we were wondering if we could get ready for the ball with you," she said quietly.

Hermione sighed and opened the door, allowing them all in. "Ginny I'm not angry with you, you didn't say anything so why should I be angry with you?"she said. Ginny grinned and grabbed Hermione in a bone crushing hug. Theo opened his door and looked down at the group of girls from the top step.

"What have we here?" he asked. He wasn't wearing a shirt and all the girls were staring at him. Hermione had to admire his nice body, he didn't play quidditch but he obviously worked out and he wasn't overly muscular but he was fit.

"Look ladies, I know I'm Gods gift to this world but I happen to have a girlfriend, and said girlfriend happens to be drooling by the way," he said, smirking smugly. Hermione closed her mouth quickly, and when she discreetly wiped her chin she found she had indeed been drooling.

"Well sorry to disappoint but I must finish getting ready," he said, returning to his room and shutting the door. Hermione led the girls up to her room and they all sat on her bed. "Wo Mione your boyfriend is ___hot," _ said Parvati. "I agree with my sister," said Padma.

"Guys I think we should start getting ready. The ball starts at 7:00 and its already 5:30," said Hermione, trying to change the subject from her georgeous boyfriend. Lavender did Hermione's hair while she did Ginny's make up, Parvati was putting on her dress and doing her own make up. She didn't trust anyone else with her style.

When they were all ready to go it was 6:45pm they each did a once over to make sure they were perfect. When they were satisfied they went down to the common room. Theo was waiting patiently on the couch reading a book and even though they all looked stunning, he only had eyes for Hermione.

"You look stunning Mione," he said, taking her hand in his and she blushed at the way his eyes roamed her body. "C'mon we need to go," said Hermione. They all left together and walked down the stairs and when they got to the entrance hall they all went their separate ways. Hermione could see Ron staring at her but she just glared at him, held her head up high and decided to mess with his head.

She grabbed Theo and kissed him, hard. She pulled back, gave Ron one last piercing glare and walked into the hall with Theo. The hall was beautiful and It was just like the Yule ball in fourth year but there were some differences, like real snow falling from the ceiling and melting when it touched the ground. Theo and Hermione sat at a table and soon after Ginny, Harry, Luna and Neville joined them.

When they finished eating, the band started to play a slow song so Hermione took Theo's hand and dragged him onto the dance floor. They swayed to the muggle song, which Hermione recognised it as 'wintersong'. She leaned her head on Theo's chest and when the song ended they started playing 'higher' by Taio Cruz. The fast songs kept coming and Hermione and Theo danced the night away.

"I need a drink," panted Hermione. Theo nodded in agreement and they walked over to the drinks table where Hermione downed a glass of punch and sat down at a nearby table, she didn't like the song they were playing anyway. But when they started playing 'the fairytale of New York' she jumped up, grabbed Theo's hand and dragged him onto the dance floor again.

When that finished the band said that it was time for the final song and everyone groaned with dissapointment. "It's gotta be a romantic one for the last song," said the DJ, so Hermione wrapped her arms around Theo's neck and rested her head on his chest. The song came on and Hermione smiled, she loved this song and she started singing it quietly into his chest.

"What's this song? I know quite a lot of muggle songs but not this one," Theo said and Hermione smiled. "It's called 'I'm yours'by Jason Mraz and it's one of my favourite songs," she explained. "I think this song applies to me," he laughed and Hermione laughed with him. "I think so too," she sighed. When the song ended they went back to their dorm for another naughty night.

* * *

******Well there's chapter 11 ! Hope you like it. Please R&R ! It means the world to me.**


	12. Chapter 12

******Hello ! Here's chapter 12 ! Hope you all like it. **

******Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Hermione could pinpoint the moment when her world was seriously shaken.

She avoided Ron like the plague for the next few days. How could he call her a mudblood when they had been best friends for almost seven years?

It wasn't the word that bothered her, she'd gotten used to it a long time ago. No, it was the person that said it that hurt her the most. They had been best friends for years, were they really going to give that up now?

Theo was so good to her and she was really grateful to have him. He cheered her up when he knew she was upset, comforted her ehen she cried and he could read her emotions like a book. He knew when she was having a particularly bad day, and today was one of those days.

Classes were just over and it was time for dinner. She was walking to the hall on her own when she felt a pair of strong arms around her waist.

"How you feeling today love?" Theo asked gently. She sighed, "Fine". "You know you can't lie to me so why do you even try?" he asked amusedly, pulling her in for a hug and she couldn't help but crack a smile.

"There's that smile I adore," he grinned. "Why don't we go back to our dorm and have dinner there," he suggested. She nodded and he took her hand, leading her to their dorm.

When they got to their dorm, Hermione threw her bag on the couch and headed for the kitchen but she was blocked from going in. "Don't think so princess, I'm cooking dinner tonight so you go do your homework," he told her.

She sighed and went back to her homework and she was finishing a charms essay when there was a knock on the door. Curious to know who it was, she opened it.

"What do you want?" she snarled.

"I want to talk to you Mione," said Ron.

"Well I don't want to talk to you, so I'd be really glad if you could fuck off," she hissed. She was slamming the door in his face when he pushed it in. She fell to the ground and he stood over her menacingly.

"Don't you dare tell me to fuck off you filthy bitch," he whispered, "I think you should come with me". He grabbed her by the hair and dragged her out of the room and she couldn't even scream as he had put a silencing charm on her.

He dragged her into a nearby classroom and shoved her onto the desk roughly. "I know you still want me so why dont we find out how much," he growled as he came on top of her and ripped her school shirt. She felt the steady flow of tears run down her face as her ex best friend ripped her clothes.

She sobbed silently as he pulled down her jeans, leaving her only in her underwear. He was slipping her knickers off when the door burst open and he was pushed off her roughly. The person removed the silencing spell and she just stood there, unmoving.

"Get dressed love and I'll bring you back to our dorm," said the gentle voice of Theo and she was relieved it was him and not anyone else. She started putting on her clothes with shaking hands and she heard a faint crack which announced that Ron's nose was broken. "Stay away from her you sick, twisted bastard," she heard Theo growl, but she was too shocked to say or do snything anything.

She felt Theo take her hands and slowly lead her back to their dorm where he left her sit on the couch and went back to the kitchen. He came out with a steaming bowl of spaghetti bolognese and placed it in front of her.

They ate in silence and when they finished Theo sat next to her on the couch. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly, but she just stared at the wall. He put his arms around her and she jumped up from the couch, trembling in fear. Theo stood up and tried to soothe her.

"It's okay love, I won't hurt you," he said cautiously and he could see the wild look of fear in her eyes. He tried to put his arms on her shoulders but she backed away slowly. "Don't touch me," she whispered, a steady flow of tears marking her beautiful face.

"Love I won't hurt you," he said, slowly coming towards her. "DONT TOUCH ME," she screeched and his heart went out to her. He hated seeing her like this, so fearful and hurt. She was breaking down right before his eyes and he'd be damned if he didn't get revenge on Weasley for doing this to her.

He tried to comfort her, to put his arms around her, but she slapped his hands away and ran up to her room and he decided it was best to leave her calm down. She was probably in shock, her best friend of six and a half years had tried to rape her after all.

He sat on the couch and tried to calm himsef down because if he found Weasley now hed probably tear him aparte limb by limb. When he calmed down, he walked out of his dorm and went to the Gryffindor common room.

"Password," said the fat lady. He showed her the head boy badge and she opened the hole immediately. He stormed in and looked for Weasley and when he saw him sitting on the couch and saw red (no pun intended). He looked like nothing had happened just sitting there with his homework.

He stormed over to him and punched him square in the jaw. "What was that for?" asked Ron angrily. "That..*punch* is for...*punch* trying to...*punch* rape..*punch* my...*punch* girlfriend..*punch*". Theo gave him one last punch before turning around to leave but he stopped at the portrait.

The common room was so silent that you'd here a pin drop and Harry was staring at Ron in disbelief. "Harry are you gonna stand there or are you gonna help me beat the shit outta this guy?" said Ron.

But Harry ignored him and just stared at Theo, as if asking whether what he said was true or not. He nodded in confirmation and Harry came over to him.

"When did he do it?" he asked quietly. "About a half hour ago," said Theo. "Is Hermione okay?" Harry asked worriedly. "No," Theo sighed, "She won't even let me touch her. When I tried to comfort her and she screamed at me and ran up to her room and I havn't seen her since".

"We need to deal with Ron, and I think I know how," said Harry. He walked over to the stairs and called Ginny from her two walked out the portrait hole and called for Theo to follow behind.

When they were a safe distance from the Gryffindor common room Theo decided to speak up. "Potter how is she gonna help? She's his sister, she'll probably take his side," he scowled and Harry sighed. "She may be his sister but Hermione is like the sister she never had," he explained.

"Will you guys just tell me what the fuck is going on!" she lead them to an abandoned classroom and they each sat on a desk.

Theo explained what had happened and Ginny was shocked at what her brother had done. "How could he do that to her? Hes supposed to be her beet friend. I'm going straight back there and giving him a few bat-bogey-hexes and then imcgoing to Hermione to see how she's doing," she said angrily.

"No Gin, Theo already gave him a good punching. And I'd leave Mione for the night, she's in shock. I say you owl your mum and tell her what happened," he suggested and Theo scoffed. "How is that gonna.." he started, but Harry silenced him.

"Second year, remember. She sent him a howler for taking his dads car and crashing it. Imagine what she'll do to him when she finds out he tried to rape Hermione. She's almost like her second daughter," he explained and Theo smirked at the memory. "I suppose that is an excellent idea when you think back on second year," he said.

Ginny left to write the letter to her mum, which left Harry and Theo alone. "Look Theo, Hermione is probably just in shock. None of us would have expected Ron to try and rape her," he said quietly and Theo just nodded in understanding.

They left the classroom and went to their separate ways to their dorms. Theo walked in and saw Hermione sitting on the couch so he approached her cautiously and sat next to her. She flinched but made no move to run away and Theo took this as a good sign. Gently, he picked up her hand and brushed his fingers over her knuckles..

"Theo stop. I...I'm sorry, I know you're not gonna hurt me and I know you're trying to help but I...I can't. This is so hard for me," she sobbed. He hugged her trembling form close and soothed her.

"Don't worry love, I'll be here if you need me, no matter what. Take as much time as you need to get back on your feet," he whispered gently. She looked up at him with her honey brown eyes and his heart broke. They held so many emotions at that moment, fear, sadness, gratefulness and another one he couldn't put his finger on.

"Thank you," she said softly, her eyes shining with unshed tears. How could anyone want to hurt someone so beautiful?

"I think I'll go to bed Theo," she whispered and he nodded, watching her walk to her room. She looked so vulnerable, he wanted to reach out to her and hold her close, never let her go, protect her.

That was when he realised it. '___I'm in love with Hermione Granger,' _he thought to himself. He walked to his room and climbed into bed, still shocked from the nights events.

**Well there it is ! Tell me what you think and I'll give you all cookies ! **


	13. Chapter 13

******Here's chapter 13 !. I'm really pleased with the response I've gotten to this story ! This chapter is dedicated to greyeyes7. Thanks for the lovely review !**

Theo was woken by the sound of screaming and he shot out of bed, running up to Hermione's room where he saw her trembling on the bed, tears streaming down her face.

"Are you okay Mione?" he asked tentatively. She shook her head and he sat on the bed next to her, hugging her close and whispering calming words in her ear. She choked out her last sob and tried to stop trembling.

"I'm sorry I woke you up. I'll put a silencing charm around my room tomorrow," she whispered. "It's fine, I don't mind, you can wake me up at anytime and I'll always be here for you no matter what you need," he said quietly.

She looked up at him and his heart broke to see her so torn apart. "Do you want a hot chocolate? I'll make you one," Theo said. She nodded and he took her hand, leading her down to the common room. She sat down on the couch and he went to the kitchen. He returned a few minutes later with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate.

"Thanks for the hot chocolate, you didn't have to go to so much trouble for me," she sniffled.

"I wanted to, you are my girlfriend after all."

Hermione smiled, finished her drink and Theo collected the two mugs and left them in the sink to be washed by the elves. "Are you ready to go back to bed?" he asked gently. She nodded and took his proffered hand.

He took her up to her room, tucked her into bed and was just leaving when she called out, "Stay with me please." Theo laid down next to her and pulled her close. "Go to sleep Mione, I won't let anybody hurt you," he promised.

She sighed and fell asleep in his arms and he followed shortly after.

* * *

Hermione woke with a start but when she felt strong arms wrapped protectively around her she immediately calmed down.

"You alright love?" asked Theo sleepily. "Yeah I'm fine. I'm sorry I woke you again, it's the second time today and it's only 7am," she yawned.

"Do you wanna get ready for breakfast?" he asked. "Ok, I'll meet you in the common room in a half hour," she said. Theo left and Hermione put on her uniform. She was almost afraid to go down to the hall, she knew people would be on her side but she was still afraid.

Theo took her hand and they strolled down to the hall and when they entered the hall, Theo made to go to the Slytherin table but Hermione pulled him with her to the Gryffindor table.

"Mione I am not sitting with Potter," he complained but she looked at him with her round brown eyes and he sighed in defeat. They sat in comfortable silence until Ron walked in and everyone around Hermione stiffened.

"What's he doing at our table?" spat Ron viciously. Harry was about to snap back but Hermione beat him to it. "He's at our table ___Ronald_, because I asked him to. He's my boyfriend and if I ask him to sit with me then he has every right to do so," she snarled.

Ron looked taken aback by her cold tone. "I think he's after getting to you Mione, you're going all Slytherin on us" he said.

"Don't you dare call me Mione. Only my friends call me Mione, and you are ___not _one of my friends anymore Ronald Weasley."

The hall went silent, they were shocked that the golden trio was breaking up before their eyes.

Ron saw red and he came up to her, grabbing her wrist in an iron grip. "Don't you tell me what I can and can't call you. I've been your friend for seven years are you really gonna give that up for this piece of shit?" he spat coldly and His grip was so hard she fell to the ground in pain.

He was pulled off her by none other than Draco Malfoy. "Alright Weasley, that's enough," he snarled. Theo gave Hermione a hand up from the ground and wrapped his arm around her protectively.

"What's this got to do with you ___Malfoy_?"

"She's my best friends girlfriend and best friends stick together no matter what. But you obviously don't know anything about that. C'mon Theo, let's ditch this wanker," he said coldly.

Hermione followed in a daze. Never in her wildest dreams did she expect ___Draco Malfoy _to stand up for her. She thought he'd be out to get her because she dumped him in front of everyone.

They arrived at the Slytherin common room and sat down on the chairs around the fire. Hermione sat between Theo and Pansy, with Theo's arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"Like I said, best friends stick together. You may have embarrassed me in front of everyone but your still Theo's girlfriend and we've been friends since we could walk," he explained.

"Oh, well thanks," she said. "Don't mention it. But why aren't you guys friends anymore? As far as I knew, tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber were like your brothers, what happened?" he asked curiously.

Hermione sighed, she might as well tell them. "Ron wanted to go out with me but I didn't have any feelings for him anymore and when I went out with Blaise he thought I was being a traitor because I was dating a Slytherin.

I made it worse by going out with you Draco. He thought I'd gone off the wall by going out with his mortal enemy but then I broke up with you and he thought I was after coming to my senses. So he asked me to the ball and I said no because I was going with Theo.

Theo and I have been going out since then and he doesn't like it. He got angry with me when I didn't break up with him like I broke up with Draco. You remember the episode in the Hall a few days ago, when he called me a Mudblood, I was so angry, I hadn't spoken to him so he turned up at the head dorm to talk to me.

He said he wanted to talk but I didn't want to so he barged into the common room and caught me by the hair. He said I couldn't talk to him like that because I'm a Mudblood so he dragged me out and pushed me into an empty classroom and tried to...to.. Rape me," she explained, choking on the last part.

The Slytherins were shocked into silence. Nobody would have expected Ron to try and ___rape _someone, never mind Hermione.

"I am so sorry Hermione," said Pansy quietly. Hermione looked up, shocked that Pansy had called her ___Hermione_ instead of ___Mudblood _andshe was even more shocked when Pansy hugged her. "I am so sorry for all the nasty things I've done to you. They all seem so petty now compared to this. Do you want me fo hex him for you? I know a few good ones," she whispered in her ear and Hermione laughed, "Be my guest".

"How could anyone do that? How could anyone be that sick?" asked Blaise exasperatedly. "That red-headed weasel is gonna pay hell from us," spat Daphne and Hermione felt so much gratitude towards the people who she once hated.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked them. "You Gryffindors may think we're horrible, but we've changed since the war. The only reason most of us actually joined the Death Eaters was because our parents did. But now our fathers are either dead or in Azkaban so it really doesn't matter what we do anymore. Anyway, we've decided to try and give our families a good name," explained Draco.

"I never really thought of that. I thought you were all evil bastards but I guess I was wrong. I never imagined I'd be sitting in the Slytherin common room, hugging Pansy Parkinson and having a civilised conversation with Draco Malfoy," she said laughing.

They stayed in the Slytherin common room until classes started and returned after dinner. Hermione was starting to really get to know all the Slytherins and she was starting to like them a lot. When it was almost curfew Theo and Hermione walked back to their common room and they both went to Hermione's room, laying down for another nights sleep.

**Well there it is ! Please read and review ! It will really make me smile.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everybody ! I'm so so so sorry I havn't updated in so long but I've been busy with school and tests and so many other things. Please don't hurt me ! **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. **

It was New Years Day when Ron got the reply to Ginny's letter.

It was a moment that Hermione wouldn't forget for a while. She was sitting with Theo and Pansy at the Slytherin table when the owls swooped in and she didn't fail to notice the flaming red letter landing in Ron's plate.

"Guys look, Ron got a howler," she whispered. Theo and Pansy looked up just in time to see the scarlet letter opening and unleashing it's fury.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!" it began, "HOW DARE YOU TRY AND RAPE THAT SWEET, INNOCENT GIRL. YOUR FATHER AND I AM ABSOLUTLEY ASHAMED OF YOU. I HOPE YOU GET EXPELLED FOR THIS. IF YOU EVEN ATTEMPT TO ENTER THIS HOUSE AGAIN YOU WILL BE RAN. YOU ARE NO LONGER OUR SON."

Hermione looked at Ron and his face was as red as the howler. Everyone stared at him as he stormed out of the hall and the minute he was gone everyone starting whispering. Who had he raped? Why had he done it? All these questions were floating around the hall in the aftermath.

Ginny caught Hermione's eye and nodded, answering the unspoken question hanging in the air. Hermione smiled at her before returning to her breakfast. When they had all finished their breakfast they walked out to into the crisp December air and got a carriage to Hogsmeade.

"Where do you wanna go first ladies?" asked Theo. "I wanna go to the bookstore," piped Hermione. "Typical," laughed the two Slytherins as they linked arms with Hermione, pulling her along to the bookstore.

The minute she entered she could smell the fresh parchment. She ran her hands over the thick tomes until she stopped at a golden spine. She pulled it out saw it was a limited edition _Hogwarts: A History. _She was walking up to the till when Theo stopped her.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked. "I'm going to pay for the book, what do you think I'm doing?" she giggled. "You are not paying for this book, I'm buying it for you," he smiled, taking the book from her grasp. "I refuse to let you pay for this book," she argued.

He shook his head but she grabbed his hands. "Did you not hear me? I'm paying for the book," she insisted. "No you're not. Consider it a present," he said, pulling his hands from hers and walking up to the cashier.

Hermione huffed and walked over to Pansy, who had been joined by Daphne while she and Theo had been fighting over the book. "Hey Mione," she greeted cheerfully. "Hey Daph," she smiled.

"Here's your book Mione," he said, handing her the bag. She glared at him before giving him a peck on the cheek as thanks. "So where do you guys wanna go next?" asked Pansy. "Honeydukes?" suggested Theo. They all nodded and left the bookshop together, huddled close together to block out the cold.

When they entered the little sweet the blast of warm air was like heaven. Hermione picked out some sugar quills and liquorice wands before searching for Theo. She found him in the queue to pay and grabbed his sweets off him.

"Hey, give back my sweets," he said pouting and Hermione smiled at his childishness. "Consider it a present," she smirked, throwing his words back at him. He chuckled at her cheekiness and let her step into the queue.

When they finished in Honeydukes they went to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer to warm them up. They sat into a booth in the corner and Theo ordered the drinks. When he came back he placed a butterbeer in front of everyone and sat down next to Hermione.

They returned to the castle at dusk and went to the Slytherin common room, where they met Blaise, Draco and Tracey sitting by the fire. Hermione noticed the flicker of jealousy on Daphne's face as she saw Blaise and Tracey and decided to ask her about it later.

"Hey guys, we didn't see you in Hogsmeade," said Pansy, sitting down beside Draco on the couch. Theo pulled some squishy armchairs closer to the fire and sat down on one, pulling Hermione onto his lap.

"We didn't stay there long, too cold," said Draco, absentmindedly stroking Pansy's arm. "Yeah it was pretty cold but still, you should have met us in the Three Broomsticks for a drink," said Daphne.

They sat in the common room chatting for a few more hours beforefaTheo decided to go to bed. They were walking out the portrait when Hermione got an idea. "Pansy, Daphne come here," she called. They walked over and looked at her curiously.

"Do you guys wanna come over for a sleepover?" she asked. The nodded and linked arms with her, walking up the stairs to Theo, who had waited for her at the top of the stairs. "Please tell me you girls won't be giggling all night in the room next door," he sighed, running his hands through his hair.

The girls looked at each other and laughed at Theo's pettiness. "Don't worry, well be as quiet as possible," promised Hermione and he smiled at her fondly. When they reached the common room Theo gave Hermione a kiss before heading up to his room.

Hermione led the girls up to her room and they jumped on the bed. She went to her closet and pulled out some spare pyjamas, throwing a pair to each of the girls.

"So Daph, tell us about this crush you so obviously have on Blaise?" said Hermione, smirking as Daphne blushed. "Wh..What are you talking about?" she stuttered. "C'mon Daph, I saw the jealousy in your face when you saw him with Tracey," stated Hermione.

"Ok so maybe I have a tiny crush on Blaise," she admitted finally. "I knew it. The wistful looks, the twirling your hair, it all finally adds up," giggled Pansy. "So, why havn't you done anything about it?" asked Hermione.

"I dunno, I guess I was scared in case he rejected me or hurt me. And then he started dating you Mione and it almost broke my heart, which was made ten times worse when he cheated on you with my sister. Sorry about that by the way, she can't help herself," said Daphne.

The girls talked themselves to sleep, all passing out on Hermione's bed.

* * *

Hermione was abruptly woken when she got a slap in the face. She sprang into a sitting position and looked around. She saw Pansy and Daphne sitting next to her giggling uncontrollably.

"What are you two laughing at?" asked Hermione. "Your face when I hit you in my sleep. You sprang up like you'd seen death or something," gasped Pansy, fighting for breath from her laughing fit.

"Oh buzz off," she laughed, throwing a pillow at Pansy. When Pansy finally stopped laughing she picked up the pillow and whacked Hermione in the head. Daphne picked up another one and hit Pansy. Hermione jumped off the bed and ran around the room, pillow in hand.

Ten minutes later Theo walked in to see what all the noise was about. When he opened the door he was engulfed in a hurricane of feathers. He walked through the room until he found the three girls collapsed in the bed looking up at him.

"What was all the noise about?" he laughed. Hermione stood up, walking up to him and leaning in for a kiss. But before their lips met she whacked him on the head with a pillow. He looked at her in disbelief before chasing her around the common room.

He pinned her in the kitchen and took the pillow from her, discarding it on the floor. She giggled as he tickled her in the stomach. She tried her best to tickle him back but he somehow managed to block her and tickle her at the same time.

"Please stop Theo," she gasped. He stopped tickling her and she slid to the floor, panting for breath. He laughed and gave her a hand up, giving her a peck on the lips when she was on her feet again.

"That's what happens when you hit me with a pillow," he smirked before handing her the pillow and walking back up to his room. Hermione shook her head before going back to the girls.

"You're very flushed Mione," said Pansy smirking. "Theo just tickled me mercilessly as revenge for hitting him with a pillow," she said, still panting slightly. They laughed before getting dressed and heading down to the great hall for breakfast.

When they got to he great hall Hermione decided to sit with the Slytherins as there were no Gryffindors around. She was just finishing her omelette when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Mione, can I tak to you," said Harry. She nodded and stood up, leaving the great hall with Harry. They stopped under the stairs and he turned to face her. "Look Mione, I'm just gonna be blunt here and say it, I think you're spending too much time with the Slytherins and I think it's bad for you. We never see you anymore, you're always with them," he said.

"Look Harry, I appreciate your concern Harry but I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. The reason I've been avoiding the common room is because Ron is there," she explained.

"I get that you'd want to avoid the common room but why are you avoiding us. The Slytherins aren't nice people Mione, they never have been and they probably never will be. I just don't want you hanging around with the wrong sort of people," he said.

"How dare you judge them like that, you don't even know them. They are actually very nice people once you get to know them. I really thought you would have turned over a new leaf after the war but I guess I was wrong," she snapped before walking back to the great hall and sitting down with the girls again.

"What did Potter want?" asked Daphne. "Oh nothing very interesting, just asking me something," she said nonchalantly. They just nodded and finished their breakfast before leaving the hall and going out to the grounds, where they found the boys standing around.

Hermione picked up some snow and formed it into a ball before going up behind Theo and throwing it at him. He turned quickly and saw her running, so he picked up some snow and ran after her, throwing it at her.

Daphne, Pansy, Draco and Blasie joined in as well and that's how the snowball fight began. More people joined in and teams were eventually formed. On one side, the girls; Hermione, Daphne, Pansy and Tracey. On the other side, the boys; Theo, Blaise, Draco and Goyle.

When they finished their snowball fight it was dinner time so they went in and sat at the Slytherin table. She saw Harry looking at her but decided to ignore him, opting instead to enjoy the company of her Slytherin friends.

When they finished they went their seperate ways at the staircase, Hermione and Theo going to their dorm for an early night.

* * *

**well there's chapter 14 ! I know it took me ages to put it out their but I finally did it. really sorry. Please forgive me ! :(**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's chapter 15 ! Hope you all like it ! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter ! ;( **

When Hermione woke the next morning she decided to go to the Gryffindor common room. When she entered she saw Ginny sitting on the squishy armchair by the fireplace finishing some homework.

"Hey Ginny," she said, sitting down on the couch. "Hey Mione, just finishing some Transfiguration homework. You know how McGonagal gets if she doesn't get the homework," she laughed.

When Ginny finished her homework the two girls walked down to the great hall for breakfast. "Thanks for the Ron thing, I don't know what I'd do without you," said Hermione, giving Ginny a quick hug.

"It was no problem Mione, you're like the big sister I never had," she smiled and sat down at the table, grabbing a bowl of cereal. "Thanks Ginny."

When they finished breakfast they walked to their separate classes, saying goodbye in the hall. Hermione saw Theo outside Transfiguration and decided to surprise him.

She snuck up behind him and jumped on his back. "Morning sweetie," she giggled and he pulled her in front of him. "Morning Mione. What the fuck was that?" he laughed, watching her curiously.

"Just thought I'd surprise you," she smiled innocently. "I'll get you back for that another time," he threatend and she giggled again. Professor McGonagal arrived then and ushered them into class.

Two classes later and they were seated at the Slytherin table for lunch. She saw Harry watching her from across the room but decided to ignore him. "Hey Mione, why's Potter staring at you? He hasn't taken his eyes off you since you sat down," said Daphne.

"I don't know Daph, he's got issues with me hanging around you guys," she said sadly. Daphne just looked at her with pity before the bell rang to signal the end of lunch. They went to their last three classes and then dinner before returning to the Slytherin common room.

"Guys did you see Potter today? He's constantly staring at Mione and it's kinda creepy," said Daphne and everyone nodded in agreement. "If he's got a problem with us then he should just say it to our faces instead of annoying poor Mione," said Theo, wrapping an arm around Hermione protectively.

"Can we please just change the subject, I'm not in the mood for talking about Harry," she sighed and everyone quickly started talking about homework.

Hermione yawned and Theo grabbed her hand, pulling her up. "We're gonna head to bed, Mione's really tired," he said before waving goodnight to everyone.

"Why did you do that? I'm not that tired?" she asked. "I just thought you'd wanna get outta there," he shrugged and she cuddled into his side. "Thanks Theo," she smiled and he smiled back down at her.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, the owls came in and she got her daily subscription from the Daily Prophet. She heard a few gasps around the room and didn't take any notice of them but when she looked down at her prophet she knew what they were gasping about. The headline read;

**Mass Azkaban** **Breakout**

_This Morning, Rita Skeeter of the Daily Prophet was notified of the breakout in Azkaban. It is believed that several known Death Eaters have escaped and are going to seek vengeance on the man who brought down their leader. _

_Though the ministry has not confirmed how many have escaped, it is believed that over 25 former Death Eaters have jumped the walls of the famous prison. In an interview carried out this morning the minister said, "There is no need to panic. All the escaped prisoners will be dealt with in a professional manner and will not be given any time to even think of endangering any members of the wizarding world."_

_Despite the Ministers comforting words, witches and wizards all over the country are cowering in their homes, hoping they are not targeted by the globaly feared cult. _

_If anyone has information on the whereabouts of any of the escaped Death Eaters then please contact the Ministry Of Magic immediately. _

_For the presumed list of names go to Pages 3 and 4. _

All over the hall you could here people gasping and whispering to the person next to them. Even the teachers looked frightened, though they did their best to hide it. She went straight to page three and glanced over the names, with all the Slytherins looking over her shoulder. The first few names they saw caused a few gasps and groans from the group.

**_Lucius Malfoy;_**

_A key member in the Dark Lords inner circle, Lucius Malfoy has been accused of killing hundreds of innocent muggles and muggleborns, several cases of torture and even rape on some occasions. Though he pleaded not guilty in the court, Lucius was sentenced to Azkaban for life. _

**_Bellatrix Lestrange; _**

_Often referred to as the killing machine, Bellatrix was the Dark Lords most loyal and ruthless follower. As an expert with the Cruciatus she is possibly one of the worst escapees to meet. She has been known to torture to the brink of Death, before throwing them away and leaving them to die slowly and painfully. She pleaded guilty in court and pledged her allegiance to the Dark Loed as she was dragged away._

Everyone around her was silent as they read through the rest of the names. She knew Draco was zoned in on one name in particular but decided against saying anything. She saw Dumbledore stand up and the hall silenced immediately.

"I know you are all probably quite scared at the prospect of Death Eaters roaming freely again but I reassure you that the ministry will deal with them. You are safe here in Hogwarts so there is no need to worry," he said soothingly, but people still looked panicked.

Breakfast finished and everyone went to classes, some of the younger ones shaking in fright. Hermione and the Slytherins walked to potions in Silence and sat down at their usual desks.

A nervous Professor Slighorn walked in and told them to make any potion from their advanced potions book before sitting at his desk. "What do you want to make?" she asked.

"Euphoria?" Theo suggested and she nodded, going to get the required ingredients. When she came back they began immediately and by the end of class they had produced a perfect potion.

When they left the classroom they felt the tension in the air from the revelatiothin the prophet. Everywhere they went they saw groups of people huddled together for comfort.

At the end of the day they were at dinner when Harry approached her. "Hermione can we talk?" he asked quietly. She nodded and they left the hall, standing in the spot where they last fought.

"What do you want Harry?" she asked sourly. "Hermione, after what's happened this morning I really don't think you should be hanging around with the Slytherins. Their family is after escaping and they're probably going to run back to them again," he pleaded.

She just couldn't control the anger from bubbling over the surface and she did the unthinkable, she slapped him across the face. "Harry James Potter how dare you speak about them like that. They have absolutely no intention of ever returning to the Dark Arts and in fact most of them were never even Death Eaters in the first place," she snarled before storming back into the hall.

"What's up Mione," asked Daphne, looking up at her concerned. "Nothing, Harry was just annoying me that's all," she growled and everyone looked at her curiously. She just shook her head and continued her dinner, glaring at Harry across the room.

**Theres chapter 15 ! Can't believe it's this long already ! Please read & review ! It'll make me soo happy ! **


End file.
